This Slow Dance
by aurora-sakura
Summary: COMPLETE. VH.Hitomi discovers a new gift after nearly loosing hope. Van searches for the only woman he's ever wanted. What happens when they become seperated by, not only an ocean, but by the laws of a kingdom, and the customs they follow? Set after serie
1. Journal

This Slow Dance

A/N: ahaha, another one! This one is slightly angsty too... but not to worry! No wife to hate. No wife to contemplate killing off. :) It's all good.

The first chapter is written in diary form, but the rest of the story won't be. At least till the last chapter maybe.

Chapter 1

August, 14th.

Dr. Nagasaki insists I keep a journal from now on to refer to during our sessions. An idea that makes me cringe as I'd never cared to keep a journal in the past and never made a habit of writing down my feelings in any way, shape or form. Perhaps because I could never put my feeling into words? Perhaps because they made little sense to me aloud or in my head, let alone on paper?

I hate it here. The women here are not like me. I don't belong here. I chant it like a mantra during my sessions with the doctor, and I know I'm not the only one who says it. There's a women who sits in front of the TV in the game room, chanting it over the sound of game shows and commercials. Sometimes she gets so loud that some of the women yell at her until she's taken away by the nurses.

Perhaps she doesn't belong here? She could have been put in here under false pretenses, just as I have.

I laugh to think of Dr. Nagasaki's words if she were to read this. I'd be seen as making little to no progress.

I refuse to wear my pajamas and house coat around the building like some of the other women, but the other day I was herded from my room before I could dress properly for group therapy.

I wished to die that morning. It doesn't happen very often. Only in this place do I find myself thinking such thoughts.

August 31st

Yukari came to visit me yesterday. She seemed afraid of me as she sat on the opposite side of the table. I couldn't bring myself to smile. It's getting harder and harder for me to do that.

My mind won't get rid of the guilt a I feel for not smiling at her during our visit. She's getting married to Amano, and I'm happy for her. I'm sad that I won't be able to be her bridesmaid, but she's probably already found someone more... available.

Sometimes I wonder why I didn't stay there when I had the chance. I could have stayed with _him _instead of coming back to a family that put me here in the first place.

I'd thought my mother, at least, would believe me. She might have believed the stories her mother had told her about the wonderful place she had been to, but maybe she thought they were just fairy tales.

She probably thought I was just telling them a lie. They put me in here because I was trying to save them. The fire hasn't happened yet... but they don't believe it will happen. I almost wish I never had that vision... why did I have them so suddenly? It was the only one I had since coming back. Why did I have to say anything?

I tried.

September 22nd

Maybe it was all just a dream? A nightmare?

I wished to go back for days. Nothing ever happened.

Maybe I do belong here.

November 26th

I don't know what happened, but I'm writing this now as the journal is the only thing I'm allowed on my possession at the moment in this tiny room. My hands are trembling.

I was outside on the bench in the garden. It was snowing. I was staring across the lawn, past where a young women, no older than I, was building a snow man. There is a big tree in the garden, that towers about two floors high, and I was watching the snow land on it's bare branches, and watched as the last remaining leaves were blown to the ground. I was entranced... so completely _blank_ that all that interested me was the snow landing on those bare branches.

I must have blinked. Or perhaps I fainted... I'm not sure. But the next moment I was no longer slumped on that wooden bench, but standing outside the large wall surrounding the garden, knee deep in snow and horribly cold because suddenly I didn't have my jacket on. I could hardly breath, I was so shocked.

Perhaps I would have ran if I had myself together completely.

Anyway, they caught me, and I'm in confinement now. The room they have me in is all white painted like the rest of the building, and there is a mattress laid out in the corner with no blankets and a high window with just a pane. No bars. They think I will hang myself, after attempting escape.

I want to try it again.

November 29th

For the past few days I've been trying to control this thing I've come across. So far I've successfully shifted my pill cup along the table, and have even managed to make the pills vanish before I need to take them. To where, I have no idea.

I will not take any more drugs, even though trying these new things is making my head pound so hard it feels like my skull has been cracked open. I've taken to being in my room with the lights off.

Dr. Nagasaki finds me insane. I laughed at her the other day when she told me I might be epileptic.

December 3rd

They pinned me and strapped me to the bed the other night because I was wandering the halls past curfew. They couldn't figure out how I got past the locked doors.

I can't help but laugh every time I think about the look on the nurses face when I had the door slam right in her face without help of my arms.

December 20th

The fire will happen tomorrow. When it happens, they will be amazed, but they will not let me free. They will not believe I predicted it. They will not believe I saw it. My little brother will get trapped in the upstairs bedroom. My parents were die of smoke inhalation, as they will be sleeping when the fire starts...

How could everything have come to this?

I cry at my loss. I cry for them to believe me. I cry for them to save my parents, but it won't happen.

I miss Van.

December 21st

They've told me about the deaths. Dr. Nagasaki told me, as she believed she would be the best one to break the news. I sat there, on her over stuffed, black couch and simply stared at her. I'd cried all the tears the night before, and had no more to spare for her.

She wrote something down in her notebook, shaking her head. I have made no improvements for her.

As I write, I see Gaea through the window of this prison. My white wash walls dissolve behind me, and I can't help but smile at the double moons in the sky, lifting my chin to face the light they bring.

Maybe I am crazy...

I will close my eyes, and think of nothing but where I long to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well, that's that. lol! the next chapter will be from Van's point of view, not in diary form :P

I hope you guys like this story :)


	2. Skeptic

This Slow Dance

A/N: bah! chapter twooooo for you people. I have all the time in the world till next term, as I had my last final today. -woot-

This chapter takes place 4 years after the last one, not 4 years after the series. To straighten it up. Hitomi was like 17 in the last chapter... so that didn't take place right after the series either. :P Van and Hitomi are 21 in the present of my story.

Chapter 2

Three Years Later:

My vision keeps blurrying in out and out over these piles of paper, reading fine print for two days on end has began to take it's toll on me. I feel exhausted, and my temples pound without mercy at my lack of common sense, wanting to get these done and over with before the pile will increase even more. A volatile wish, but one that keeps me going.

I reach towards the ceiling, hearing, with a cringe, my back crack down my spine and my neck bunch up in even more knots than the ones from sword practice. My hand is cramping up from signing my name endlessly, and I look down at the last signature I'd signed with doubt. It didn't look like my handwriting... I'd indeed become too tired for this, and was now risking trouble for whoever these papers were to go to if one were to think they were forged. It had happened before, once, under the same situation, and was rather embarrasing to fix.

My duties shouldn't have to include fixing cockups that could, most deffinitly, have been avoided. My duties included taking care of this country, and not wasting time on tedious documents.

Even still, I took my time to read through each page carefully, not wanting anyone in my council to pull the wool over my eyes, or fix something unwanted on me. Reading carefully through each peice of documentation was the way to avoid any confrontation with the seniors on -- I glance at the top of the papers -- the Board of Agricultural wealth. Now I know I'm too tired to continue, as I thought I'd been reading something on immigration, not the yearly amount of grain transported to Asturia...

My thoughts drift, unwanted, but greatly rewarded, to the window, as I peer up through the inky blackness of the night to the Mystic Moon, thoughts strayed to the woman I'd let return there. I felt a fool for thinking we could keep in touch forever, and knew that perhaps we'd just grown apart because of us growing up.

She said she wouldn't forget me, even when she became old... but I blame our aging on this lose of contact more than anything else, basically because I hate to think it might be in some way my fault for the loss of contact.

I'd been in love with her. Surely? But I wasn't sure if the older us would ever be able to last.

Do people change that much?

There is always that inkling I get at the thought of the loss of contact. A surge of worry that something just wasn't right on her end. The last time I'd even got through to her, years ago now, I could have sworn there was just... something there. Something dark and ignored just as the corner of our connection that grew into a barrier and never allowed me to speak with her again.

The last time we'd talked she said she was worried about something. She said that she might be going away.

Going away where? For what purpose? I was never able to comprehend what was happening on her end, having little to no knowledge about the Mystic Moon besides the little things she told me.

I lived daily for her stories. Her misadventures during the day, but I never told her how much I depended on that contact.

I wonder if she loved me.

I'm startled from my thoughts as a sharp knock on the door demands my attention, and I drop my pen back into the ink well as someone pushed it open at my invitation.

Allen.

I feel a sharp blow to my mind that I suppose most people must feel when they come across someone they haven't seen for years and they look different then how you remember them to be.

Allen is still the same in stance. Wearing his knight's wear with a sword strapped to his side as if a second limb. He'd cut his hair, I realized with some shock, and he'd pulled it back at the nape of his neck with a tie. I caught this as he looked towards the open balcony I'd previously been looking towards.

He looked older than I last remembered him... and that's what gained my attention most.

"Allen..." I smile, stand stiffly, making my way over to him and realized as I approuch that I've grown taller than the man. It seemed my family's genes had finally come into play with me, and I now towered over most people like Folken and my Father had. It was strange to be taller than someone you looked up to when you're younger.

I stick out an ink stained hand in greeting and watch as his mouth pulls into a companionable smile, deep lines suddenly showing around his eyes. His gloves hands fits into mine firmly for a moment and I pat his back during the moment of comfortable silence between us.

"Van, how have you been?"

"Busy." I told him honestly, motioning to the paper work piled on the desk. "But I think I can spare some time to visit with an old friend."

How long had it been since I'd seen Allen? I can't remember. Years ago? Had I really become this disconnected from my friends of the war? Could I call them friends?

It seems Hitomi wasn't the only one I'd lost throughout the years.

"Actually, I haven't got time." He holds out a thick peice of parchment to me, and I take it out of curiosity, passing him a questioning look as I take in the cracked seal I recognize but can't seem to place at the moment. "I came to show you this."

I unravel the parchment and find myself look at a long list of names. Each with an age, place of origin (Asturia, Zaibach, Fried, Fanalia even) along with sex and whether the person was deceased or not. There were many listed as dead. I pass my eyes over the page and only after a few moments of silence realize what I'm looking at.

"The refugee list from the Zaibach empire?"

"Close." He indicates the seal I was questionable about. " It's from Youmai."

I gock at him for a moment. "They finally gave up their list?" I look back at it with more interest this time. Some of these people were deserters, prisoners, soldiers in hiding, lost families...

Asturia, as one of the leaders in the Destiny Council, named so after Dornkirk's machine and the losses it had caused, was after the Island of Youmai to give up their list of refugees since the war. Youmai having been a state ruled by Zaibach for several centries after the expansion of their empire. Strangely, it was off the coast of Asturia and had been occupied during the war by allied forces but they always had a problem with the inhabitants and their puppet Emperor who danced to Dornkirk's fiddle when it came to trade and production.

The tension had only increased lately, as Zaibach had plunged into a Civil War that the allies had to keep under close watch and in tight confines. Youmai had always, strangely, been the exception. Untouchable. Van always assumed it was because of the number of aristocrats and high officials living on the Island.

"I brought it because I figured this would interest you." I'm still looking at the list when he points to a specific name, and, much to Van's amazement, he's found the name as been crossed out and become impossible to read. The only thing listed with it was "Age 21. Female. Origins Unknown. Living."

My eyebrows shoot into my hairline as I look up at Allen, as if in askance for an explanation, as I certainly required one. I didn't know what he was showing me.

"My men, after going there to obtain this from their Emperor, reported that there was a bright flash from the sky years ago that did not make a sound. I believe their exact words were 'A pillar of light from the heavens.'

I swear it felt like my heart stopped, or perhaps I simply forgot to breath a moment, but I was staring at Allen in shock and realization.

Could Hitomi be on Gaea already?

"I know it's a long shot Van... and completely skeptical, but I wonder if you would like to accompany our Peace mission over to Youmai."

I stare at him, at a loss for words before shaking my head in silent amazement. "When do you leave?"

Allen looks over my shoulder at the mountain of paper work, and I look back involutarily. "You don't have too much to do?"

Some silly part of me wanted to go with them simply to make sure Allen doesn't sweep Hitomi away from me like before, but the pile of paper work was a nagging voice at the back of my brain.

But I've already made my choice. "I'm coming."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Well... 2nd chapter. not very long. hahaha. This is all I had planned to write, I didn't think it would take up not very much space :P

Review Please!


	3. Vibrant

This Slow Dance

A/N: told from Van's point of view too, and will be until Hitomi comes fully into the story again :P this is something new for me, as I normally have things in Hitomi's POV

On to Chapter 3! I'm greatly enjoying writing this story :D

Chapter 3

The salt water sprays up the side of the boat again, but I don't care to step away from the railing, taking the blast of cool water falling in mists to the face. My hair and bare arms feel damp, and I'm astonished at the warmness of the weather here, far warmer than Fanalia even. Warmer then Asturia on the coast.

We're coming into the harbor off the city of Zulan. I watch as the fishing boats come in for the evening. Tanned heads turn to regard our ship as we pass them buy, tanned backs shift and move over their catchings. Woman are at the ports, dressed in pretty colors with their done up in extravagance, and I wanders if they're there to sell themselves to the fishermen coming in from a long day of work.

As we come in closer, I get the strong smell of fish and other sea creatures up for sale in the markets along the shore and marvel at the glorious colors that seemed to be everywhere. Some boats even had sails in bright oranges. Purples. Blues. Pinks. Red. I've never seen anything quite like this place.

I lick my lips, noticing how dry they are and get the strong taste of salt on my tongue.

Dryden steps up to my side, and looks odd to me, free of all his layers of expensive clothing. Very uncharacteristic in the same sort of clothes I'd been fitted into. Long tunic type shirts with elegant gold or silver clasps down the front. Long, smooth fabric that trails to the knees and baggy pants or shorts -- what I preferred -- to allow free movement.

Being made King and finally marrying Millerna was good for Dryden, who, for once looked very clean without stubble.

I run a hand distractedly over my own cheeks and chin where dark stubble had grown during our journey over.

"Beautiful place isn't she?"

I blink, distracted, and look back towards the harbor. "Yes... but I can see where this country could have it's dark secrets..." My eyes fall to the prostitutes along the marketway.

"Every country has dark secrets..." Dryden trailed off distractedly, and I feel myself flush much to my horror, thinking about my own secret buried under my shoulderblades.

Wanting to change where this conversation may be headed I regard Dryden a moment before speaking. "You've been here before?" It wouldn't surprise me if he had. This place suited him.

"Ah yes. Many times. I know the magistrate in this country very well. Or... at least my father does."

Ah... no. Didn't surprise me and somehow I figured the King of Asturia had come here with less then virtuous intentions, as I'd already been told about the rather large number of beautiful women on this island.

I search for something intelligent to say, but can come up with nothing, blinded by the vibrancy of the colors around me as the shipmen began to uncoil the heavy ropes and throw them overboard, caught by muscular natives on the docks below. There is a sudden lurch as the whole ship comes to an abrupt stop and, as if the volume had been turned down before, there was suddenly a blast of noise from the whole harbor that threw me off immensely.

Dryden is waving to someone, and I peer down over the railing to see a tall, skinny man in elegant robes waving up at us. There seems to be an entourage of women behind him, and I find myself wishing I could simply stay on the boat with Allen's crew.

The crew, much to my amusement seems to be wishing they were in m position, as I find them obviously eyeing up the women waiting for us.

Allen himself is now striding across the deck towards us, dressed in his usual attire despite the heat and bellowing orders to his men -- who scramble to their jobs and away from staring at the fancy women -- over the sounds of the city beyond.

Dryden's hand is on my shoulder, and I regard him carefully, realizing I must look a little weary and I try to force myself to relax. "Ready, King Van?"

I feel he used the title just to throw me off, make me a little more embarrassed at my obvious discomfort. I scowl at the older man while shrugging away his hand and making my way towards the plank that had been lowered to allow us to exit the boat.

I'm not sure if I'm ready, as I have no idea what I'm getting into.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The man, it turns out, is a rich land owner in Zulan named Mar Ritka and is a friend to Dryden's family which makes me instantly conscious of him.

The women, it turns out, are his lovers. One, whom we were introduced to, is his wife named Lanay, a very pretty willowy women with dark features and a shy smile. I regard her with just as much caution as Mar Ritka, as I find it odd that she allows him to have so many lovers in his bed, despite the fact I've learned it's a custom here.

... And one I find uncomfortable and unthinkable.

The other women are performers. Singers, and musicians he informs us with obvious pride in his voice as we race through the streets in something like a carriage. He owns a small entertainment house in the city and just recently entered into the business as 'that's where all the money is these days'. I hate this man who wishes to dabble in selling women simply to make a profit and I can't help but scowl to myself the entire way while him and Dryden talk.

Allen seems to share the same feelings towards our host as I do, but I don't speak to him either, preferring to envelope into myself as I can't help but think that perhaps Hitomi is in this city somewhere.

Could I be close to finding her?

--------------------------------------------------------

The inn -- if you can call it that -- that we're staying in is very elegant and full of dainty things, small doors with intricate little designs and paper panes with painting on them. It is also full of dainty women who seem to be around all the time. Bringing us teas and food and preparing baths when we wish to have one.

I feel uncomfortable being waited on like this, but know this is the way they make money. I always make sure to tip them generously, but because of this they seem to prefer assisting me over Allen and Dryden and the other older delegates from the Destiny Council that came along with us. It's tedious trying to avoid them, so eventually I've just given in.

The women that work here are owned by the owner. A fat man who wears a lot of jewelry. Women are not allowed to own property here.

I'm anxious to get back to Fanalia so that I may press for more women's rights. After seeing their treatment here, it's the least I can do for them.

The thought of Hitomi possibly being here, going through this, being _owned _by someone makes me feel sick to my stomach and very, very angry.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Emperor's palace is even more disgusting to me, but I can't deny it's beauty. I've never seen a palace so large and so detailed. I've never seen any sculptures so beautiful as the ones hidden in the private garden behind the palace. I've never seen a palace with it's own working city within. It's wondrous and horrible at the same time, and I feel trapped walking through the halls after meeting with the strict looking Emperor who was once considered our enemy, and in my mind, still is.

The Emperor allowed a meeting in a weeks time to go over the names on the list. We'll be bringing some of the deserters back to be put on trial, and bringing back the war prisoners to be set free.

I wonder if Hitomi will be among them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

One of Dryden's good friends from his past has come to visit. An attractive man with lighter features than the inhabitants of this country. Dryden later tells me the only reason he's come here is because he has major debt elsewhere.

I'm suspicious of the man, but can't refuse his offer to come and see a popular show tomorrow night in the Palace city. Mainly I can't refuse because Dryden pushes me into it. Mainly I can't refuse because I have a strange feeling about it and if don't go I will wonder what I missed.

Allen straight out refuses. He's been in a foul mood lately, hunched over his papers and disappearing often to make sure his men aren't buying women from the docks.

It's so warm here I feel sticky when I go to sleep, which makes it difficult to release some of the tension I feel when I toss and turn all night.

I don't like that Hitomi is so close, but at the same time I seem to relish in. Dive in the feeling.

I don't like the feeling I get when I think of the upcoming show. However, I don't think I could refuse to go, even if I tried.

I feel I need to be there, but I can't explain it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: next chapter... the show and...guess. Just guess. hahahaha

Review please! I love reading them so much :)


	4. Masked

This Slow Dance

A/N: I'm sick! I have strep throat and have to take this horrible pill 3 times a day to get rid of it. I'm tired and cranky and annoyed because I haven't finished my Christmas shopping and still need to buy my boyfriend something but I don't feel like getting out of bed.

I always have the worse Christmas times. I hate Christmas...

Anyway... enough of my complaining. Thanks everyone who commented on the other chapters. It's so much appreciated you have no idea :) it actually makes my day a little better, so please, PLEASE keep them coming. -hug-

Chapter 4

I tug, for what feels about the thousandth time, on the high collar of this shirt Dryden has me dressed up in, but I see the reasoning in him wanting to dress us in the local clothing. We're getting far less strange looks in the streets, and far less passes from the prostitutes who seem only most interested in hooking a foreigner. Once I'd put this costume on, long vest-like shirt that hangs to the knees and baggy pants, I'd been surprised to look in the mirror and notice I look just like the natives here with my darker skin and dark features. If it weren't for my wider eyes and tall stature I would fit right in.

Dryden, however, acts like a clown dressed up like this, as if it's some great joke and a reason for amusement. He's sitting next to me in this chair on wheels -- being pulled along by a ox-like, shirtless man that smells a little foul -- laughing his way along and pointing out little things with the attention span of a 5 year old while I try feverishly to ignore the growing tension I feel coiling in my stomach at the thought of what this night could bring.

"Fanalia, you look like a stiff tugging on that collar this whole time." Dryden is a little drunk as well.

I turn and regard him quietly a moment before breaking into a smile of my own. He looks... too pathetic. "And you, Asturia, better sober up quickly before you make a fool of yourself."

"Lighten up..." He sinks into the cushions at our back and I turn to take in the scenery we're speeding past. Brothels. Markets. Private housing. "You will enjoy yourself as much as me by the end of the night." I turned to catch him waggling his eyebrows at me. I glare at him.

"You better not be insinuating what I think you are. I am _not_-"

He laughs and thumps me rather roughly on the shoulder and I realize we're slowing to a stop. "You amuse me beyond words, Van. Ever faithful."

He clambers out of the makeshift carriage and I follow, stepping into the stone streets and smoothing out any folds in my clothing before glancing up at our destination...

...and instantly feel both nervous and amazed.

It looks like a giant tent made of expensive, bright fabrics, twisting up a point about four or five stories up, breaking off into smaller points along the side, all covered by a giant tarp made of a thick fabric connected to the tall buildings the tent was wedged between. Torches burning colorful flames to match the tent led the way to the dark entrance that people were already pouring in through.

Dryden stood waiting, gesturing grandly with his arms, and I hurried forward, if not to avoid an embarrassing situation.

"I didn't expect this..." I walk along beside the shorter man, ignoring the people walking along with us. I smell expensive perfume and hear different languages mingle together. Aristocrats? World leaders? Rich traders?

"What did you expect?"

I say nothing, and after a moment of gawking at a man on stilts near the entranceway, shrug and look down at the King of Asturia who is looking up at me in amusement. "This is a good show?"

"The best." He smiled.

"What... exactly is it?"

He laughs and once again thumps me on the shoulder as a man quickly approaches us as we near the entrance of the tent. "Relax." He suddenly throws his arms up wide and laughs as the man approaches us. He's skinny, aging and a little red in the face -- possibly drunk -- and Dryden and him embrace like brothers a moment before pulling away.

I stand awkwardly by until Dryden introduces me as the King of Fanalia and watch as the skinny man folds himself into a surprisingly elegant bow before pulling a pouch from his side. I'm never offered his name.

Curious, I step forward as he deposits two brown seeds in Dryden's open palm before smiling a very wide grin and disappearing.

"Here's the stuff..." Dryden pops one, casually into his mouth before handing me the other. I stare at him in confusion and he makes a motion telling me to copy him. To put it into my mouth.

"What? No." I furrow my brow at him and glare. "I don't even know what this is, or who that guy is."

"Ah, he likes to stay anonymous." He began to lead me into the tent. "Swallow that Van, or the show won't have it's full effects." I frown. "Trust me."

I do, because of what we'd been through together. Because I knew he wouldn't try to poison me. Because he was a King too and the husband of a friend of mine.

I don't chew, but taste definite bitterness in my mouth as I swallow, suddenly submerged in the darkness and sweet smelling area at the opening of the tent. There is a hall, and we push along with many other people obviously eager to see the show -- whatever that might be -- and come into a large room that must be the center of the tent. It's all divided into sections, broken up into balconies covered with cushions and decorated with ribbons and expensive looking bottles of wine and glasses.

There's a stage in the middle, below everything else and I wonder if it was dug into the ground. Fabrics drape from the rise in the ceiling, and I now see the whole thing is held up by cables and wooden structures. Lanterns lined the stage and went up with the rest of the tent so that it all looked like some bizarre fabric chandelier.

I'm ushered into a spot right near the stage and Dryden greets Mar Ritka who bows formally towards me before sinking into a spot beside Dryden on the silken pillows and I slowly follow suit, crossing my legs and quickly reaching for the bottle of wine that's been set before us and pour myself a rather generous amount into the crystal glasses provided.

I'm on my second glass before some of the lights are put out and the music starts. Slow drums, the sound of clacking wood instruments and a low sound of a wind instrument that comes out in a sort of whine. A deeper drum comes in to steady the beat and the main floor is suddenly flooded with dancers.

Beautiful women wearing hardly any clothes. Shirtless men breathing fire and doing acrobats. Jugglers. It goes on and on and I'm relieved when I realize that this really isn't something dirty and perverted.

As the dancing continues I'm swept up in a sea of pulsing colour, -- reds, blue, greens, pinks, yellows, purples -- bare skin, dark hair. Elegant fabrics of silk or cotton. Sweat shines on skin in the light of the lanterns and it feels like my heart is beating along the music. It feels like my veins are pulsing with every step the dancers take.

I'm hardly aware of Dryden at my side. Of Mar Ritka clapping and laughing as an fire-dancer swings a ball of flame around his body.

Everything feels like it's tilting sideways. Spinning. Dancing. I feel numb and happy and stare around me, away from the stage a moment.

All the women are wearing masks. Empty holes where their eyes should be. Their hands are claws clinging to fans made of feathers and paper.

I feel like I'm falling sideways and I turn back to the stage. Blink slowly. Keep my eyes closed. It feels like the world is moving.

Open my eyes.

The world has stilled. The music has changed. Everyone is still.

There is a woman on the stage. Bare skin past cotton skirts of green. Anklets with bells. An umbrella rolling across beautiful collar bone, fabric, large with birds painted on it in yellow. Honey colored hair cascading down tanned shoulders. She's masked. Her body twists and moves to the music. She'd different from the other dances. She doesn't move like them, she doesn't seem as practiced, but I can't keep my eyes off her.

My heart beats to the rhythm she moves to. My body feels numb.

She spins, and the cotton dress fans out and falls around her again, twisting, hugging her body like a skin, her bare feet sliding along the wooden floor. The umbrella twirls in her hands.

Suddenly there is a great roar from the audience. Clapping that splits my brain open. Whistles and calls before I somehow managed to push out all the noise. She'd thrown up the umbrella and caught the end in her hand. Thrown it into the crowd.

It exploded into a burst of feathers. A burst of live birds that swooped over our heads and up towards the ceiling where they rested on the rafters.

I'm not sure if I watch where they go, as I can't bring myself to look away from her. She suddenly has a long piece of fabric in her hand that twists around her body. Her legs. Her arms. Suddenly it's a snake. Fabric again. A beautiful white bird as she let's it fall through the air.

I stare intently at her face, masked behind an emotionless white face of plaster held on by black ribbon. Her eyes are dark holes like the other women, but it only intrigues me.

Everything shifts sideways again.

Suddenly she's in front of me. Right in front of me. I open my mouth to say something, but see my words slip away from me like water. Her hair falls over her shoulders as she leans towards me.

Surges of color. People cheering.

Her white plaster lips press against mine and I don't move. Her hands slide down my arms, across my back. Long nails against my shoulderblades, in my hair. Breath on the side of my face. In my ear. I'm breathing deeply.

I can't move.

More sounds. Clapping. Cheering.

My eyes shoot open, and I didn't even realize they were closed. She's on the stage.

I shoot a quick look to Dryden who has his fingers in his mouth to give a loud whistle. Mar Ritka is cheering as well.

I don't move, only stare at everything around me.

I can still feel her hot hands on my skin. I can still smell her perfume, and hear the movement of her clothes as she shifted closer to me.

Did they not see it happen? Did it even happen?

The woman is suddenly gone, and I yearn for her to come back on the stage. I wish she wouldn't ever leave, and I'm suddenly flooded with a familiar sensation that makes me feel warm inside.

I stand stiffly as Dryden indicates we should leave and float through the crowd, being hustled along in the flow. The world is tilting. Spinning. Dryden has his hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off as we come onto the street.

I feel a sort of tug at the back of my mind, and hardly notice when Dryden looks up into my face, waving his hands in front of my face.

Everything feels like it's slow motion.

I feel a sudden need to go back, and I do, rushing back towards the tent ignoring Dryden's calls to me. Everyone surges around me. Curious faces. Masked women. Expensive perfumes. Vibrant colors. Vibrant fabrics.

I come around the side of the tent, slowing. Breathing heavily. The world surges with every breath I take. Everything jumps out and me and for a moment I reel, pressing a hand to my mouth to stifle a shout as I stumble sideways, pressing into the sturdy, stone building the tent is beside. I breath heavily through my nose and continue, coming up to a wall of draping fabric that moves like waves. Someone is behind it.

Finger indents sliding along. I feel I need to be here. _This is where I should be. _I follow the moving fabric to the end.

The woman is there. I realize what this is before she even removes her mask, but I can only stare.

She holds the plaster mask in her hand, an impression of her own face. I knew. _I knew_.

The same honey blonde hair. The same beautiful, disorientating emerald eyes. She hasn't grown much since I last saw her, but had taken on the appearance of a women. Long limbs. Smooth skin. Her hair is longer. Her eyes show more then their share of hardships.

I remember the wall I faced when I last tried to contact her.

I breath in and out, and can only stare at her while an amused expression replaces her look of amazement. Her look of adoration I knew. One eyebrow arches up in the most beautiful of movements and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

I'd pictured this meeting for years. Only, it was never like this.

She's realizing I'm high. Thus the amused expression on her face.

Breathlessly, I wish to say something, but nothing comes out.

I want to reach out to her, but I can't move. Move. _Move damn it!_

Her smile disappears, and she peers quickly at something behind her. Her hair slides over her shoulder. I want to touch it, wondering if it's as soft as it looks.

She turns back to me, reaching into the front of her dress, she pulls out something and takes my hand in a forceful movement. Something paper presses into my palm. Her hand lingers. Soft fingers slid over my callused ones. Her eyes look up at me imploringly before she turns and in an instant is gone.

For some reason I can't will myself to follow her, but I look at the tiny slip of paper she'd slipped into my hand.

There was only one thing written on it, in quick scrawl. Asha Batrice.

I frown, and stare at the spot Hitomi just occupied as I hear Dryden calling my name from somewhere behind me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aaaahhhhh... that was interesting to write XD I pictures it far more... drunk-like when I was imagining the chapter, but meh. I think it came out ok. What do you think?

So, Hitomi is BACK! bwhahaha! more of her and from her POV in the next chapter.

Review please!


	5. Tricks

This Slow Dance

A/N: So Van finally met up with Hitomi, though briefly... Part of this chapter will be told in Hitomi's POV. All will be revealed slowly but surely... lol! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Asha Batrice, Dryden told me once I showed him the slip of paper, is a rich land owner who lives in the Zulan, and, as it turns out, is the "owner" of the show I saw with him.

Hitomi is a dancer, thus she is owned by him.

The thought makes me more then a little angry, but Dryden urges me to remain calm and insists that he can figure out a way to get her back. Me and Allen are a little more skeptical, and the other diplomats that ventured here with us could careless for her safety.

Dryden is reminding me for the hundredth time as we enter this Asha person's personal home inside the Palace City that I cannot, i cannot /i in any instant, use Hitomi's name and I hiss back at him that I know. Doing so could risk Hitomi's safety, even though I don't believe this man would do anything to risk the life of his star performer.

Unless of course, he was the one that was hiding her name all along.

He couldn't risk Hitomi suddenly disappearing again.

The building this man lived in was enormous. A private housing structure within the already high walls of the palace. Extravagant garden. A large wooden structure and a smaller building that houses the servants and another for the performers.

It takes all my will power to not go through the garden and into that building.

Allen and Dryden walk on either side of me, as if worried I will bolt at any moment, and I'm almost glad they're there.

A tall female servant with slanting gray eyes and tanned skin, dressed in bright yellow showed us into the a greeting room with a small table you have to kneel by and cushions all around like at the show. She poured us tea before bowing and excusing herself to stand in the corner of the room, never raising her eyes to us.

I felt even more angry at this, wondering if this man beat them or taught them it was wrong to look at people "above" her.

I can't help but clench the hilt of my sword, ignoring the small glances of warning Allen was passing me as he settled in beside me.

Dryden is the only one that drinks the tea. I wonder if he has some sort of death wish, or if he was just that trusting.

Asha Batrice is a rather handsome middle-aged man with long black hair he has pulled back in a wrap. His eyes are a deep brown, nearly black like his hair, and rather unsettling as he takes a seat across from the three of us and takes us in. His smile is even more unsettling, and with shame, I feel myself break out in gooseflesh as he indicates for the woman in the corner to pour Dryden more tea.

He pulls back the sleeves of his long, expensive robes as if he's getting down to serious business and places weathered hands on the table in front of him. "Well, what a surprise. I heard there was a party from the west here to talk with the Emperor... is this all of you?"

Dryden chuckles, but it's different from his normal ones. I can tell it's fake. "No, we're just the ones curious enough to land us here."

The man chuckles. His eyes don't show amusement. "Ah, so why do I have the pleasure of having the King of Asturia and the King of Fanalia as guests." His accent his strange, and hard to place. Perhaps a combination of many? He doesn't even acknowledge Allen.

"We saw your show last night." Dryden offers up right away, and I can tell he's already figured out how to go about this in advance. Ever a politician. Ever a merchant. "Quite amazing. I'd heard rave reviews about it, and see now that everything they've said it true."

Asha chuckles. "I should hope so. I spent good money to get it that way."

I narrow my eyes, and wish that Dryden would get to the point.

I can't stand this man.

"We were most interested in one of your dancers... the young women at the end?"

He smiles. A slow smile. I can picture myself running this man through. It would be so easy-

"Esmeralda."

"Pardon?" Dryden looks thrown off a moment.

"It means "Emeralds" in my native tongue..." He proceeded to say something in a language I've only heard snippets of in my lifetime.

"You're Resquiin."

"My mother." He sat up a little bit straighter. "A small island... I'm surprised you even know of it... though they say there is nowhere Dryden Fassa hasn't been."

Dryden laughs, in earnest this time, and I feel the need to hit him. "I suppose not." He seems to sober up. "And this... Esmeralda?"

"The young woman you ask of. Her name is Esmeralda. I paid a great amount of money for her. It was with great luck that I found her. She is quite stunning, is she not?"

I realize that Asha is suspicious of us. I tense.

"She is..." Dryden's voice is quiet a moment before he takes on his role again. "Her illusions are quite amazing."

Asha lifts his tea to his mouth and takes a small sip. He's smiling over the rim. "Yes..._illusions_."

I feel a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach at his words. At the look on his face.

"We would like to meet her." Dryden is smiling.

Asha is quiet. Sets his tea down before him and sits back from the table, as if to survey us from a greater distance. He suddenly isn't smiling, and I think we all feel a little tense at this point, though we know he can't do anything to us.

After what seems forever, he motions for the young woman in the corner to come forward, and whispered something into her ear. She disappears from the room, sliding open the screen door to our left and disappearing into the darkness of the hallway beyond.

-----------------------------------

Hitomi's POV:

I knew they would come. Not just to the estate tonight, but to this island. To this city. I knew that if I waited long enough they would be here. When I saw Van and Dryden at the performance, I wasn't surprised, just incredibly happy.

... And now they're here.

I slipped out of my silken night clothes and into a dress robe as soon as I saw them enter through the security gate. Laurette help me with my hair, twisting it into the elegant knot I like so much, not asking any questions as to why I was preparing myself for guests when I wasn't yet called.

I put pearls in my ears, a gift from a male admirer I'd gotten years ago and never worn, and the usual silver bracelets I wore for performances.

Soon, as expected, Analeigh showed up at my door, telling me that the visitors were requesting a visit. As I sneak past her and into the hallway leading out of the performers quarters and into the main house, she whispered to me with a smile that the guests were all quite attractive.

I only smiled as she fell into step in front of me.

I held my breath as she slid the door opened and bid me to enter, my heart pounding so loudly I worried someone may here.

There they were. Allen looking much the same, only older and more worn. His hair was shorter. He still wore his knights uniform. Dryden. Shaved and well kept. Very royal looking in the robes he had on, his wild hair loose.

...And Van. Beautiful Van. Sitting tall and rigid between the two men. Staring at me with those wonderful eyes I could simply loose myself in forever. The color of blood and anguish. The color of lust and love. His mop of black hair even more wild then I last saw of him. He looked just as fine in the native clothing as he did that night at the performance, only now his eyes were not clouded with the drugs most rich clients used during the performances.

I'd been incredibly amused to see like that, but hadn't been able to say a word.

I always pictured our reunion somehow a bit different. For instance, I was never a dancer and in a foreign country I'd never even really heard about during my last visit. In my dreams, I'd never been in this situation at all, or anything close to it. Just... naive thoughts about waking up in Fanalia with Van hovering over me. Holding my hand. Kissing my cheek shyly.

I wonder if we're past all shyness. After all we've been through.

I take a seat on the cushion provided. The table isn't within reach which is to be expected. I can't sit at the table with the men.

Asha eyes me up and down as if he expects I'm carrying a hidden weapon, and as his dark eyes seer into me I wish I'd carried something sharp with me.

The decorative pins in my hair aren't sharp enough to cause any real damage, though it doesn't take much to maim someone...

I force myself to stare at my lap, even though my eyes long to meet Van's again.

"My beautiful Esmeralda." Asha's silken voice causes me to instantly tense. I can imagine his hands sliding over my skin and I hold back a flinch, only tighten my grip on the fabric in my lap.

"She is very beautiful." Dryden's voice. I don't look up.

"Yes..." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Esmeralda... this is King Dryden of Asturia, and King Van Fanel of Fanalia." He didn't even introduce Allen, and I hear the knight shift uncomfortable. If from embarrassment or just anger I don't know, as I don't look up, only bow as what is requested of me when meeting royalty.

I feel their eyes on the back of my neck till I sit up. I think they might believe I will say something, but I hold my tongue. Turn my gaze back to Asha who I find is looking at me with hunger in his eyes and something like triumph.

I wonder how long it would take me to pull out one of my pins.

"She is not much of a dancer. Didn't dance at all until she was taught." He smiled, in what I guess he thought may look like an affectionate way, his dark eyes not reflecting it at all. "But her performance makes up for what she lacks."

I felt rather then saw Van and Allen tense.

Dryden spoke up again. "Her tricks are more then enough to get the crowd going."

Asha sets his tea down, as he'd been taking a sip and studies Dryden for a moment quietly. I take the opportunity to look at the strange, but comforting group myself. Meeting Van's gaze once more, as he must have noticed my shift in attention. He blinks and looked towards the table. I don't look away.

Asha speaks, his dark eyes sparkling slightly in a way I know by now is dangerous. " i Tricks /i are hardly what I'd call them, Your Majesty." His tone is slightly mocking. Arrogant. I tense. "I paid a outlandish amount of money for more then just tricks. The seller wanted to keep her, but I insisted."

I remembered very well how he insisted. Threatened the foul breathed man who had 'owned' her for a brief time with his life. He gave in after several threats.

"They're not tricks? Real magic?" I realize suddenly that Dryden is baiting him on.

I wish he wouldn't...

"You mock me, friend. But I assure you, her powers go beyond little tricks to drunk men." He passed a grin at me. Wolfish. Ugly on his attractive face. "She's an amazing creature. A whole new level of performers."

I think about how easy it would be to burn that handsome face with the tea on the table.

"What powers are you talking about? The ability to read minds and such? Tell the future?" And he laughed, and all of us looked at him. Van had a scandalized look on his face, while Allen was glaring. I must have been doing something between both.

Asha didn't look amused.

He doesn't know about the visions, he's talking about the other stuff.

The man turns to me suddenly, and I feel as I always do when caught in his attention. Fear. Uncertainty. Absolute hatred. "Show them."

I lower my head, the hair not pinned back falling to shield my face from the others. I don't want to show them. I can't show them. They already think I'm weird, this would only make it worse.

Besides, I didn't want to give in to Asha in front of them. My friends. My love.

"Show them." He repeats it this time, with more force and I peek up at him. My hatred for him must be there on my face, but I know it only amuses him.

He knows exactly what he holds over me.

He's sitting back now, looking at me with his eyes dark. All the ease of a giant cat ready to sink it's clothes into whatever is moving...

He suddenly makes a quick movement, and I notice, just as I notice the tea kettle flying towards me, as if everything is suddenly in slow motion, Van move to stand up, his sword half out of his sheath. Allen moves as if to knock the kettle out of midair. Dryden's shocked face. Analeigh standing in the corner.

And suddenly, there is silence.

The teapot is suspended in front of me, the lid just near my shoulder, blobs of suspended tea sitting there in front of my face as if suspended there by string. The kettle in a state of frozen horror.

I'm breathing so deeply. My heart is pounding. My shoulder heave with the effort to get enough oxygen to my brain, and I feel tears sting my eyes, as a concentrate hard enough to get the tea back into the kettle. The lid securely in place. It slides through the air, back towards the table.

Smashes on the ground, as I've lost my concentration upon seeing everyone's faces.

They all look so shocked. Horrified? I don't know. Probably.

Asha doesn't care about the broken teapot. The silence is broken by his bark-like laughter as he sits back, putting his weight on his hands and grins at me.

Dryden is forcing Van back to his seat with a hand on his shoulder, and I meet Van's eyes a moment, as if to apologies.

He doesn't look away, but he closes his mouth which had been suspended like the tea kettle in disbelief.

I beg him, with my eyes, not to hate me.

"See! Real magic! Worth every penny."

I'm too horrified and to angry to look at him, but I can't bring myself to look at Van any longer and turn my gaze to the floor.

I don't see the way Asha is looking at them, but I can imagine the satisfaction in his eyes. The grin on his face.

"You came here to buy her off me?"

Dryden must have made some sort of movement, or affirmation because he continued.

"As you can see, she is one of a kind however, Your Majesty, and not for sale."

I concentrate on the fine design on my dress robe and try to stop my hands shaking. The tea is spreading along the wood floors.

Not for sale.

"No huh?" Dryden's voice is quiet. I know that he doesn't want to be persistent, or he will seem suspicious.

There is nothing they can do.

A silence engulfs the room and I know that Asha must be studying them all.

Then suddenly he's addressing Van, and I look up in surprise.

"King Van... it seems you've had your eye on her all night. You liked her performance."

He swallows. I watch his throat move with the action. His shoulders are balls of tension, but he doesn't say anything. He realizes that he has more authority than Asha. His eyes are narrowed dangerously, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Asha stands and Analeigh quickly bustles over to him. I know that once he leaves the room she will hastily clean up the spilt tea and I will apologies for the mess over and over.

Tonight, however, would be different.

Before leaving the room, he addresses them again. His eyes are on Van. "You can take her for the night. Let her entertain you for an evening. I'll send someone over in the morning to fetch her."

He makes an elegant, deceit filled bow and walks to the door, taking care to grin down at me in a most unpleasant way before disappearing.

Analeigh is on the tea before we've all left the room. I follow them quietly out of the building and towards the waiting two-seated, uncovered carriages in the drive.

Van looks back at me before climbing into one of them, unsurely holding his hand out to help me up while Allen and Dryden quietly clamber into another one.

I don't know where we're going, as I don't know where they're staying, but I feel fine with it, as I carefully sit down next to Van and smell his familiar natural smell, and feel his leg against mine as we are pulled out of the estate. I feel safer the further I get away from Asha.

I catching little glimpses Van passes me, and as we leave the palace city and enter into the upper class Houin district, we both look towards each other at the same time and can't help but smile. Just a little.

I know that everything isn't this simple, but I can't help but be happy that we're finally close to one another again.

After a pause he finds my hand and gives it a small squeeze, as if to let me know he's really there.

I feel free for just a moment, even though my worries remain back in the estate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ha! another chapter before Christmas. Go me! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! I love you all :D


	6. Illumination

This Slow Dance

Welcome everyone, to the year 2007! So exciting! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas (if it applies to you...) and New Years!

I played Trivia Pursuit till 5min to 12. -bows head in shame- but I wasn't alone. Now that... would be just sad. -laughs- my friends came over and we were drinking. Very interesting to guess answers to stuff you've never even heard of before because the game came out way before you were born. fun fun! haha but I got 3 pies! knocked 1 out though... :P

Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been..well..i would like to say busy, but it would be a lie. Lazy is more appropriate of an answer.

without further ado...

Chapter 6

"And you learned to develop this new skill all on your own?"

Dryden continues to drill Hitomi for answers to his ridiculous questions, ignoring the glares I keep passing him -- silent messages so he would shut his mouth. Hitomi doesn't look quite uncomfortable really... just more tense then anything. She'd been that way since we stepped into the inn, and at her askance, Allen took up watch near the window were he stood now listening to her and Dryden talking.

She didn't tell us why she wanted someone watching out the window, but I'm sure she's worried about having been followed.

I wouldn't put it past Asha.

It was strange, to have her here before me, dressed in the clothes of this country rather then her strange outfit she wore upon first coming here. Draping fabrics. Bracelets. Her hair was no longer short and boyish, but long. Flowing over graceful slopping shoulders, freckled from the sun. Slender fingers clutched the mug of tea she had before her at the small table, the china pressing into her palm as she listened intently to Dryden, as if being asked personal questions wasn't a big deal.

I watched her hands tighten ever so slightly around that glass as she told us about first coming here. About realizing that if she didn't get sold to someone with a lot of money she would be worse of. About how she began to demonstrate bits of her skills to get picked above some of the other women there.

Four years she'd spent here. Four years she'd spent on Gaia. So close, and I didn't even know.

She'd told us that Asha was a cruel man, and was all show publicly. She told us nothing else, but I knew there was something else there. Surging under the surface a tension and horror so deep that she was afraid of being followed by Asha's men. I remember the look on her face as the man knocked that steaming tea towards her. I remember how her body trembled afterwards and how she looked horrified not at the man's actions but at herself.

She looked upon Asha with cold hatred, and I watch as Hitomi turns those same eyes, now void of any anger on me at Dryden's question.

She'd realized we don't find her new powers disturbing, but I have to admit they frighten me a little, just as her visions used to shake me.

Her face forms into slight amusement as she turns back to Dryden, her eyes dancing a moment. That same amusement that crossed her face when I found her at the entertainment tent in the city, when she'd realized I'd ingested some of those "magical" seeds.

"Well... yeah." I realized she wasn't enjoying the questions, but rather the fact she was sitting here with us again. "I did learn on my own. Completely by accident."

"And the illusions?" Dryden was watching her with obvious amazement.

She never ceased to amaze any of us.

She chuckled, a sound that never changed from the last time she was here. Her voice had taken on a smoother, older tone that definitely aroused me, but her laugh... her laugh was still the same.

I love her laugh.

"They're just that... illusions. Some people don't see them though, it depends on their state of mind."

"Thus the wine and drugs."

She passed me another look, and I knew for certain she was teasing me. "Exactly."

And suddenly I needed to ask. "What about..." I falter a moment, knowing this might sound a little... odd, and dreading the looks Dryden and/or Allen will give me. "...I mean... can you make certain people see certain things?"

Dryden isn't looking at me weird, which means I worded the question all right. He just looks more curious than anything else.

Hitomi seems to have been awaiting this question, and, much to my surprise, looks a bit embarrassed. "Well... if I have any sort of bond with that person, yes." She looks away quickly and to Dryden. "I mean, if I know that person well I can make them see certain things. It takes a bit more concentration..." She trails off, and I see her cheeks take on a tinge of red.

I hold back a smile, and feel a bit of wonderment at the happy sensation I feel at her reaction.

Suddenly she looks more beautiful then ever. Her lips pressed tight together as if holding back saying something, her fine eyebrows tilted a little upright. The tip of her tongue coming out to moisten her lips as her hands fidget with the handle on her tea cup before tinkering with the bracelets on her wrist. The fleeting look she passes me again before turning her gaze to the table, and the small smile that slowly comes out.

I can't help but smile.

Dryden is opening his mouth to ask another question, but Allen cuts in. "I think that you've pestered Hitomi enough, don't you think?" He hastily adds a "Your Majesty" more out of forced habit then anything else as Dryden never really cared for the title.

The king leans back from the table, scrutinizing the young woman across from him, then looks at me...

...and seems to suddenly realize something, as he suddenly jumps to his feet. "Yes, I think that's enough for now. I'll be doing paperwork in my study." And he disappears into the room to the right.

Allen walks away from the window, leans down and takes Hitomi's hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the smooth flesh at her knuckles.

I feel only a small hinge of jealousy that fades when I catch the look on Hitomi's face. Amusement?

"It's good to have you back, Hitomi." He smiles at her, all innocence, and she smiles back.

"Thank you, Allen."

"I'll get one of the guards to keep an eye out." He stands straight, then looks over at me, standing off to the side. "I'm going to head to the ship to check up on the crew."

"All right."

He nods in my direction, then gives Hitomi one more small smile before striding towards the door.

I watch the door slid shut, and hear his heavy footsteps going down the hardwood in the hallway. I wait a beat before speaking.

She beats me to it. "I didn't think you would remembered that... thing I did in the tent."

I blushed, simply because she was blushing too, and quickly picked out words that wouldn't make me sound like a bumbling fool. "Oh." Way to go Van. Brilliant.

She rose from her spot at the table, hesitated, then moved to the comfy chairs around the room. She sank into the cushions of one of them, looking terribly frail amongst the bright fabrics of her clothes and the silken pillows. Her hair cascades wonderfully over her shoulder, the rest if pinned back in an elegant twist with pins that looked as if they cost a small fortune.

I fleetingly think that at least she looks well. Not horribly disfigured or malnourished like many of the women in this city. Though I still wanted to get her out and away as soon as possible, the danger in Asha's eyes flashing through her mind once more.

I don't move from my spot because I feel almost afraid to. There is still that one question that lingers in the air. The one neither of us seem to want to ask or speak about.

What happened? _How_ did she come to be here? _How_ did I happen to loose complete connection with her, despite my unwavering love for her. Had I done something wrong? Did she push me away intentionally?

She seemed to have heard my thoughts, or simply needed to get it off her chest. I wondered if it were the former, remembering her hands running along my back and through my hair at the performance. A mind game she seemed able to play if the person's mind would consent to it.

A strange and foreign notion, and I wondered just how far such things could go.

"I tried to get to Fanalia." Her voice was quiet, and she was not looking at me, as if rot with guilt or afraid to see the question in my gaze. "When I was leaving, I tried to focus on Fanalia... on you... but I woke up here, in this city near the port." She shook her head. "They found me shortly after, and because I was unsure of where I was, I kept my mouth shut for a long time. When I realized that something truly terrible could happen to me, I used my name and said that I wish to get to Fanalia, or Asturia... Fried... as soon as possible, but they only said they could see what they could do." She shrugged, but I knew there was a lot of pain in that small movement. "They took me away from the house they had me in, in the middle of the night. I refused to use my name after that, in fear they would use it against me. I knew they already had my name... and if they weren't going to do anything about it when I gave it to them, chances are they weren't going to do anything about it later."

She finally looks up at me then. "I don't know if Asha knows who I am really or not, but I know I can't say anything."

"Dryden told us not to say anything until we figure out something to do about it." I can't help but look frantic. Worried. Distressed. All my emotions must have been playing across my face because she suddenly looked a bit worried herself.

"Please don't put yourself in danger, Van. Any of you. I can get out of this."

I was frustrated, but I could see her logic working, _her_ logic. Ever persistent. Ever unselfish. But I didn't understand how she could get out of it all by herself when she was already enslaved there for four years. What could happen that couldn't have before now?

"Hitomi..." I trail off and shake my head, knowing it will do no good to argue with her.

She must have expected an argument on the matter, as I watched her untense from the corner of my vision, and I looked up to find her staring hard at me.

"Will you promise me?"

I'm baffled. Moved, and all together annoyed and destroyed, but I slowly nod my head, but speak the opposite. "No."

She looks amused for a second, and I can almost hear what she's thinking. Stubborn. Loud and clear. "I didn't expect you to say yes anyway." She reaches across the gap to the table, and I watch as it it's a show of seduction. The soft pale skin on the underside of her arm is revealed to me. Smooth long fingers, splayed out in hopes of reaching the mug, her neck strained out so that I may see the delicate flesh under her ear and down to her collar bone which I long to touch.

I move forward and carefully hand her her mug and she passes me a look of appreciation. Gratitude. "Thanks."

I nod, and move almost right back to where I was previously standing, not finding it safe to be around her when my thoughts were already going wild.

She wraps her fingers around the cup, fingertips meeting at the front in almost an intimate gesture as she brings it up to her mouth and presses her lips to the rim, tipping the cup upwards so she may take a sip. I watch the muscles in her throat work to swallow the liquid. Her eyes narrow when she looks to see how much tea is left, they look closed from my viewpoint. Dark eyelashes pressing into smooth cheeks.

I think my mouth has gone dry, but I'm too "stubborn" to move and get something to moisten it with. There is a jug of water on the table, and more tea in the pot.

"How have you been?"

I snap my attention from her mouth -- where I was definitely staring -- to her eyes which are locked on my face intently. I watch her eyes roam over my features, and I wonder briefly what she sees. Have I changed much?

"Good." Because I can't think of anything else to say. She gives me a look that obviously states she wants more elaboration on my answer. "I mean... Fanalia is flourishing as a merchant country. I believe it's back to the way it was before the war... maybe better when it comes to business."

"I heard that your involvement in the war has led to more attention from the larger countries."

I shut my mouth, feeling like a bit of an idiot as she smiled slowly and explains.

"I have nothing else to do when I'm not performing but catch up with the news of the world." She juts her chin out in a curious manner. "Like... the fact that you're not a prominent member on the" -- here she says a strange foreign word before correcting herself -- "I mean, the Peace Board... they use a different term here." Here she rolls her eyes a little and I wonder what the word she used meant. "But here you are, on a diplomatic mission with Dryden and the other officials anyway."

She knows her stuff, and she knows that I must have come for other reasons. She's pressing me.

"_I_ came, because I had an interest in a name crossed out on the list of refugees."

"Mine?"

"Well, I realize now that it must have been."

She suddenly grins. "Curiosity paid off."

For a moment I can almost forget that things are still very wrong with the whole thing, but it comes crashing down to me when that one question pops into my head again, one not yet answered from her previous explanation. "But, if you were here for only four years... why did we loose contact before then."

I speak the question delicately, as not to hurt her. Or simply as not to hurt myself.

She sets the cup down in her lap where it balances precariously a moment before she puts a hand on it to steady. "No... there are other reasons for that."

I feel my heart sink, at both the possible explanations, and at the look on her face. It looks as if the question hurt her anyway. I didn't want that, so I open my mouth to tell her she doesn't have to tell me -- despite my curiosity-- but she cuts me off.

"I was... preoccupied with other things, Van." I love the way she says my name, even when she's talking about something that makes me feel a bit edgy. "It had nothing to do with you really... I didn't want us to loose contact." There's something about the ways she's talking and the look on her face that suddenly makes me start to worry.

I sensed something was wrong with her, when she was still on earth, and once I found her here I'd assumed it was because she was forced into servitude in this country. But apparently, our connection was lost before all this ever took place.

What happened?

"Hitomi..." I feel a sudden need to be close to her, and perhaps its her stance that radiates this same need in her, as she suddenly looks more vulnerable then ever as she looks up at me. There are no tears. There is no expression that shows any great turmoil. It's just... that one look.

I move towards her, and sit myself into the cushions at her side, not touching her in fear I won't ever be able to let go. She doesn't move any closer to me. We don't look at each other. I stare at the gap between us.

She takes a deep breath, not of sadness, but as if she were giving up on something. Breaking down, and she turns to look at me so suddenly and with such intensity that I'm taken by shock. "They all thought I was crazy."

"What?" Because I don't quite understand what's she's talking about.

"I didn't talk much about you... about Gaia. But after a while I thought it might be ok. I told Yukari, and she said she believed me, so I gave it a shot. I thought, that if they didn't believe me I could say it was all a dream so they'd drop the whole thing, but they didn't. They took me to a doctor who talked to me, but I kept my mouth shut about everything after that. Only..."

Here she trailed off. Turned her gaze to my shoulder rather then my face. A strange look came to her face, but one that I definitely remembered seeing on her before. Countless times during the war.

Self blame?

"Only... I had a vision. One night. I hadn't had one for a long time, but this one came so suddenly..." She trailed off again and looked back to my face. "I saw my parents die. In a fire. My brother too." She took a deep breath, and suddenly I realized that the look in her eyes wasn't sadness, but I deep exceptance. "I told them... they thought I'd lost my mind. They put me into this facility... I don't know what the equivalent would be on Gaia, but it's where they put mentally sick people." I nod, understanding, but disbelieving. "I was in there when the fire happened. I couldn't do anything about it. I left shortly afterwards."

"Hitomi..." I can't think of anything to say. Me who has lost my own parents and a brother. I couldn't quite comprehend the fact that she _saw_ it happen. That she _saw_ it before it happened and couldn't do anything about it.

I also don't know what to do because she doesn't make a move to be comforted.

"That was where I learned to adapt my abilities... in that place." She smiled weakly, much to my amazement. I'm surprised she can still smile at all. I'm amazed at her strength.

"You lost contact with me because you were worried about her parents." It wasn't a question, but she shook her head.

"No... I lost contact because I started to believe I was a little bit crazy myself." She took a sip of tea. A small sip. I could hear her swallow. "I would have... really liked if you were there to talk to through it all."

I suddenly wonder if it had anything to do with me. Could I have tried harder to talk to her. Could I have somehow gotten to the Mystic Moon to find her? I have the pendent, it could have been possible.

"It doesn't matter."

I snapped my attention back to her. "It _does_ matter."

But she shook her head again, and smiled. A slow, strange smile. One that left me both baffled, and caused my heart to begin to hammer as if wanting to be set free.

She leant down suddenly and placed her mug onto the ground, and suddenly her hand was slipped into mine, and I was left to marvel at the sweet softness of it, as I ran my own rough hands along her fingers, her knuckles that felt so incredibly fragile. The small bones in her hands. I indulged myself further, trailing a finger down her wrist, feeling the baby soft skin there, and her veins. Her pulse quickening as mine must have.

I looked from her hands to her face, amazed that I could be this close to her.

A sudden realization made me feel strange, and I tipped my head forward to press against her forehead while she allowed herself a small laugh that escaped me as my mind was elsewhere.

Hitomi was really here, and I was really here with her. This was all so different then how I imagined it, and I _had_ imagined our reunion before. Many times. It was all I could do to keep from agreeing to an arranged marriage. It was all I could do to turn down every women that came my way in hopes of seducing me. I admit that many times I nearly fell of my set path, but in the end I always allowed my conscious to eat away at me so I would not pursue anything I did not truly want.

It was strange... that after all this time we were here, pressing our foreheads together, my hands loosely caressing hers with a sort of innocence I never imagined on our next meeting, as I always had things less honorable on my mind. In my imagination.

"You've gotten so tall." Her voice quiet, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

I laugh.

Hitomi was a grown woman now. I was a grown man. We had changed so much from the last time we were together, but still... still I managed to feel that same amount of love surging through me, still unsure of what I was suppose to do with it. Still unsure around her as always even though my body was calling for something different. I'd forgotten how much she made my words mess up, and how much she made me nervous and pleasantly numb at the same time.

I'd forgotten how terribly confused I got around her. How terribly jealous I got when she looked at other men besides me. How at one point I was sure I would never speak to Allen again if she chose him.

But she was sitting here with me now.

She pulled away, a curious type look on her face, and I suppose I must be acting strangely. Does she expect me to react the same way I used to? Does she think I've changed as she's changed? Does she still love me despite changes like I still love her?

"Kiss me."

"What?" Or perhaps I hadn't really changed that much, as I felt my face instantly heat up, and a tug of nervousness in my gut, along with something else.

She smiled, a mischievous smile that I rarely saw before unless she was being rather coy or clever. It used to come about around Merle, or when she'd said something sarcastic in response to something Millerna or Dryden said.

I didn't quite know how to respond to this, even though I'd thought about kissing her countless times since I've known her, or at least since I've realized my love for her.

She'd kissed Allen... I saw that... but never had she kissed me, and suddenly she was demanding one?

I was more than willing to respond, but my body however, was in a mild state of shock. Sadly, she was the one to initiate anything, once again going against my expectations of our next meeting.

The hand still clutched in mine pressed carefully onto my thigh (how wonderful) and her other hand came up to gently touch the side of my face, rough with stubble, sliding delicate fingers along until they intertwined with my hair and I felt a shiver jolt down my back, the nerve at the base of my spine jumping as if this gentle motion was an erotic caress. Partially I felt it was, as her eyes looked deep into mine before closing. I followed suit, hesitantly placing my free hand on her neck, just below her ear. The curve of her soft flesh beneath my palm and fingers. I longed to touch other areas. Explore, but I kept my hand firmly where it was, unsure if that was even where it was suppose to go in such moments.

I felt like a small boy again, and wondered if this would happen every time her lips found mine, or if it was just something I could (hopefully) get used to.

As her lips pressed against mine I was already hoping there would be more like this to follow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok... this chapter is long enough. I really need to get this up :P The next chapter is a continuation of her visit, I didn't realize how much I'd tried to fit into the chapter plan. -laughs- ah well... stay tuned!

I realize there is a lot of rambling in this chapter. I'm sorry about that ; I tend to get carried away sometimes. hahaha. but yeah. Let's just see Van as a rambler in his head or something and it's all good. O.o


	7. Probability

This Slow Dance

Last chapter...

The hand still clutched in mine pressed carefully onto my thigh (how wonderful) and her other hand came up to gently touch the side of my face, rough with stubble, sliding delicate fingers along until they intertwined with my hair and I felt a shiver jolt down my back, the nerve at the base of my spine jumping as if this gentle motion was an erotic caress. Partially I felt it was, as her eyes looked deep into mine before closing. I followed suit, hesitantly placing my free hand on her neck, just below her ear. The curve of her soft flesh beneath my palm and fingers. I longed to touch other areas. Explore, but I kept my hand firmly where it was, unsure if that was even where it was suppose to go in such moments.

I felt like a small boy again, and wondered if this would happen every time her lips found mine, or if it was just something I could (hopefully) get used to.

As her lips pressed against mine I was already hoping there would be more like this to follow.

**Chapter 7**

I'm not sure if she's awake or not, but her breathing is even and slow, coming out warm against my neck as she pulls herself only closer to me when Allen comes through the door.

I fake sleep myself until I hear his door slid shut and him and Dryden talking in the next room, and wonder why I did so afterwards. I'd wondered before if he ever still had feelings for Hitomi. If he thought about her as often as I. I suppose he must, for she's not easy to forget. Did he love her once, or was it just that machine and Folken's influence? When Millerna gave in and married Dryden... did he turn his thoughts to Hitomi or did they remain forever on the Queen?

"You look so serious." Her sleepy mumble, or whisper against my neck. She pulled back to look at me better, a small smile playing on her lips. I realize my brow must be furrowed.

I panic a moment. "I'm just worried about how we're going to get you out of there." I say it because I don't want to tell her about what I'm really thinking.

She sighs, and instead of pulling away like I thought she would, she only pulls herself closer. "I told you I have it under control."

Stubborn. Stubborn. I still didn't see how she would do it.

"Why don't you just-"

"Shh." She pulled herself up to my face by tugging at my shoulders with both hands. I'm not sure if I lowered myself to her, or if she brought her face level with mine, either way she placed a small kiss on my lips, and just like that I did shut up.

"Trust me."

I stared at her, but said nothing else. I didn't want to make her angry and ruin the last few moments I had with her before she had to disappear again. Out the window I could see the sun was coming up, glinting off the purposely warped glass of the high windows lining the ceiling line.

I strained to hear what Dryden and Allen were talking about in the next room, but their voices were too muffled.

She stretches and I watch the way the muscles in her arms move, and the way her rib cage juts. "I'm not any sort of Helen of Troy."

"What?"

She finishes stretching and sits up, moving as if embarrassed to be caught laying pressed against me, suddenly a bit shy. I nearly protest as her body slides away from me. She sits on the edge of the large couch in front of my stomach and turns to regard me. "I don't want any conflict to start because of me. It's already happened before... I don't want it to happen ever again."

I don't say anything.

"You need to follow the laws of this country, even if they are horrible."

I sigh, and sit up a little bit, holding myself up with an elbow. "I won't just sit back while you are mistreated by that... monster."

She laughs, not really a genuine laugh, but a laugh none-the-same. "I'm not scared of him Van... not really." She looked away, to where Allen and Dryden were talking. I watch as her expression turns to one of determination, her eyes hardening to some sort of resolve as she turns to face me once more.

"If you want to help me... there is something I need for you to do for me. And i not /i just you... I don't want you to go in there without a plan."

I sit up completely. "What is it?"

She's quiet, and seems to be holding her breath. Her eyes dart to the window. To the door. Back to my face. "I can't leave until someone else is out of there first."

"Who?"

"A young girl... she's a bastard child of Asha. You can buy her, then you don't have to worry about the authorities going after you."

I scrunch up my nose at the thought of having to give into the laws of this country. Buying a young girl didn't seem... right in the least.

"Except... Asha won't want to sell her, so we need to do it while he's not there."

"But then that's still stealing." There were giant holes in her logic.

She shook her head. "I can get the papers, and fake his signature... just... it has to be done while he isn't there. He won't notice right away anyway. When are you all leaving?"

"As soon as the papers are signed by the Emperor and the refugees gathered we're leaving."

"How long will that take."

"Dryden estimates about a week or two. Probably two."

She looks towards the door that Dryden is no doubt behind. I see she's chewing her lip a little bit. "There's a show in thirteen days. You can do it then when we're all out of the house."

I nod, still not sure about the whole thing, but wanting to make her happy. If this could truly help her get away, I'd do it.

"I'll talk to Dryden and Allen about it. Dryden holds sway over the other diplomats on this trip... it shouldn't be hard."

"Good." Her gaze is hard. Blazing. I'd seen this look of determination on her several times. "She'll be in the care of a friend."

"You won't be there?" I can't help but feel a little off put at that.

She shakes her head. "No... I'll be at the show."

I remember her dancing along the stage in her flowing cotton skirts and bells on her ankles, seducing the men in the crowd with every move her body makes. Every sway her hair makes and every step her feet take.

I hold my breath, as if just to stop myself from saying something that could sting her. I'd learned not to trust my mouth sometimes.

"Van..." She's looking at me imploringly, her eyes drifting from my eyes to my mouth, to my hands formed into fists at my side unintentionally. I untense and carefully take her hand.

"I'll do this for you."

She smiles, a slow sad smile, then gives me a rather stern look, tinged with a bit of playfulness. "And don't you i dare /i try to play the hero."

I blink in surprise. "What makes you think-"

"Oh, please." She rolls her eyes, and I instantly see the old Hitomi. The other Hitomi I'm in love with.

"Why is this girl so important?"

She doesn't answer, only quickly turns her attention towards the windows. There is the sound of wheels grinding against the stone courtyard just below the windows. I watch her expression turn to one of distinct fear before quickly fading away.

I hate seeing that expression on her face.

It seems Allen heard the noise to, for he is suddenly pulling Dryden's door open and striding into the room, giving both of us a passing glance before heading to the larger window closer to body height. He pulls the wood shutters open, and the morning light streams into the room. Dust motes float around him, and his hair seems blonder then ever.

I watch, with apprehension as he peers into the courtyard below and turns to regard us, or rather, Hitomi.

"I think your escort is here." His voice is quiet. He knows what this means too. Hitomi has to go back to him. They'd done nothing to change that.

Hitomi stands as I turn to look at her, moving in a flustered manner. Smoothing down the front of her dress, lightly touching her hair before passing a look down at me. A smile.

"Don't worry."

I don't reply, because there is no way I wouldn't worry.

There's a knock at the door, and Hitomi turns resolutely towards it while Allen goes to answer. Dryden comes out of his study, leaning against the door frame with a hand at his hair.

I can't see the man in the hallway, but Hitomi seems to recognize him as she frowns and starts forward. I worry she'll leave without saying anything but she suddenly turns from the doorway, her voice a little bit desperate.

"I really will be ok." She doesn't want to say more, and I know she's hesitating because of the man there. I'm standing, staring at her helplessly from across the room.

I don't know what to say.

She lowered her head. Looks down at her feet. And is suddenly rushing across the room towards me.

I catch her in my arms, the impact sending me back a few steps as her body falls completely against me, her head nestled in the crook of my neck. I suddenly don't care about the other people in the room as I tuck my face down next to hers, brushing my cheek against hers in an intimate gesture that felt wonderful.

Suddenly she's lifted her head up, and places a soft, but rather passionate kiss on my lips which return before she breaks away, whispering against my lips.

"I love you."

I breath out quickly and find myself smiling despite the situation. "I love you too."

She pulls back just a little bit, to look into my eyes. "Remember... in thirteen days."

I nod.

She pulls away completely after a moment of silence and heads quickly over towards the door as if she went slower she would not go at all.

At the doorway, Allen holds the door open for her, as it seems he'd half closed it when she came back into the room, and smiles at her which she returns before looking back at me. "Her name is Celes."

I nod again, perplexed at the name as the sudden familiarity hits me. A name I remember from parts of my childhood. I furrow my brow, and watch as Hitomi passes me a significant look, calculating, before heading out the door.

Dryden speaks up from behind me, and I turn to regard him, still feeling slightly numb.

"Who is Celes?"

But I blink. Ignore him. Rush to the window, all the while tugging at my shirt collar, at the chain around my neck. I pull up the red pendent attach, and quickly unhook the small clasp at the base of my neck, pushing back strands of my hair forcefully out of the way as I all but fling myself against the window pane, peering down into the courtyard.

She's still there, gliding across the cobblestones to the fancy rickshaw awaiting her. She's flanked by a rather large man dressed in red and blue.

I call to her, and she looks up in surprise. Her eye darting straight to the window, and I watch as her surprised expression changes to one of realization as I hold out the pendent into the morning air. "Catch!"

She moves quickly in the direction of the wall while I carefully drop the pendent down. She catches it, cradles it in her hands before bringing it to her chest as if afraid to loose it. She looks down at it in her palms while I watch her face light up.

Her eyes are on me suddenly. She doesn't speak. Only smiles brightly, so brightly, and turns back to head to the cart.

I watch as they leave, then turn back to the room.

Allen is watching me with a rather guarded expression, while Dryden just looks faintly curious.

"Van?" The other king uncrosses his arms and moves more into the room.

"Mm?" I know the question they have waiting on the edge of their tongues, but I don't feel like answering any of them. Answering them would mean that she really is gone.

Hopefully just for the moment.

I still doubted whether or not she could escape, but if this girl was the key to making that happen (however that was) then he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

"Who's this Celes person?"

I still felt a bit of both apprehension and amazement at hearing that name. The sound of it. The way I always pictured it rolling out of my mother's mouth when we were younger. "She's a girl that at the same place Hitomi is." He sighed. "Hitomi wants us to buy her."

Allen speaks up. " i Buy /i her?"

"It's the only way to do things in this country it seems." I can't help the venomous tone the words came with. "Hitomi says if we get this girl, she can come up with a way to escape."

There is a silence in the room as both men contemplate my words, and I wonder what is going through their minds. Are they wondering the same things I am?

Allen's face is etched in disbelief. Doubt. Dryden looks thoughtful.

"We've got the money of course. How much?"

I shrug. "Hitomi's going to come up with the papers. She'll probably make it a decent amount," whatever that might be for a human being, "so that Asha won't follow up on it."

Unless this Celes was a very important piece in his little "dance group."

"We'll see what we can do." Dryden is running a hand through his hair, rubbing the side of his head as he normally does when faced with a situation he finds both exciting and unorthodox. "How long?"

"Thirteen days."

He nods. Turns back towards the room.

Allen moves away from the wall and follows Dryden back into the study, eyeing me quietly a moment before sliding the door closed.

I feel a little put out, wondering what they could be discussing that they would shut the door on me.

Normally I would just barge my way into the room and demand to be included, but this time I felt I'd rather be alone for a little while.

Hitomi felt me disorientated. Thrown off balance from the rest of the world, even though it was such a brief time with her, I felt it was take some time to gain myself back.

And the words she last uttered ringing through my head was a great cause of my disorientation. They kept echoing over and over until I tried to think further of it.

i "Her name is Celes" /i .

Mother used to tell me the story. After she'd tucked me into bed. I remember Folken standing in the doorway, acting as if he was too old to listen to stories, even though I knew he was listening to every word. Mother's soft hands smoothing down the blankets at my shoulders, placing a small kiss on my forehead while he started to recite from memory a story older then she could remember, passed down from a person she could barely picture in her mind's eye anymore.

Her beautiful voice fills my head now, telling the story of a beautiful women who led Atlantis to greatness at one point in history. Before the fall of the civilization, my ancestors. Before they became something cursed and frightening. Mother said she was a beautiful woman who made people want to follow her because she was destined for greatness. She died at the hands of her own people. She died because she was wingless.

They said that was wrong.

Now the look Hitomi passed me before the door closed between us took on a new light, and I once again marveled at the type of person she is. The type of person she's become.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: omg... there is so much snow here. I want to live somewhere warm!


	8. Preperation

This Slow Dance

A/N: Argh. Stupid writers block. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm still pretty much stuck in it. -sigh- I HATE writers block, especially when I have a creative writing class in college. I need good gradesssssss!

-stares out cafeteria window for inspiration-

OMFG, we have the BEST view from our school! We're so lucky! It over looks the big lake and mountains, and it's so pretty in the summer time and spring... but right now it's all grey and icy looking. I hate winter...

I can see the beaacccch! I want to go swimming!

I'll be sad when I have to transfer schools next year TT-TT

**Chapter 8**

"Just as lucky as ever." Analeigh was smiling at me through the mirror, her grey eyes narrowed into a small giving her a dangerous appearance more than a friendly one. Her dark hair falls over a tanned shoulder as she tugged on the white shift she was wearing, pulling it more onto her tall frame. Her hands drift back to my hair as she pulls one of my decorated combs through my wet strands. I hold my neck still, look up at her in the reflection.

She begins to hum as she pulls my hair into a loose braid, stops as she looks back up at me in the mirror. "Did you know them? They seemed to know you."

I manage a sneer, one I'd seen plenty of the women here do and tilt my head in what I know to be a sign of superiority. I hate doing it. "Of course not. I recognized them from the show. They were just curious." Lying has gotten so much easier since it's a necessity here.

Laurette was silent in the corner, perched on the elegant cushions Asha had servants decorate my room with.

I don't look over at her, afraid I could give myself away to the much older woman. She made it her job to know every girl here.

"Did they want use to sleep with them."

"I did." Another lie. Simply because I knew it would be strange for any of the girls here to be passed to a patron and not forced into bed. "Same old, same old." I could taste bile in my mouth.

Analeigh laughs and finishes up on my hair. "Did they pay you anything." She looks down and me makes a small gasp of happiness. "Did they give that to you?"

I look down to where she's motioning to. Remember the pendent dangling at my neck. Instantly I put a hand up to cover it but she's already stepping back, waiting for me to show it to her. Sighing, I twist on the small stool before the mirror and undo the clasp at my neck. Pass it to her slowly.

I watch, with something like hatred as she holds it in her palms, turns it over and over so it catches the light. I'm relieved when she hands it back to me. "Pretty. I wonder what kind of stone that is."

I shrug, placing it back around my neck. Loving the familiar weight against my collar. "I think it might be part of an energist."

"You think." She looks at it again around my neck. "Which one gave it to you."

I paused. Unsure about how to answer this, then figure the truth was all right. "The Fanalian King."

She looks pleased, and slightly jealous. "He was very good looking." Then she laughs. "He had his eyes on you the whole time. It doesn't surprise me." She moves closer to me and places my comb on the ledge before the mirror. I watch her hands move.

"Is he good in bed."

I can't help but blush, even though it's something I'd been accustomed to being asked since coming here. The thought of _sleeping_ with Van had been part of my girlish fantasies for years, and something I still give much thought to. Never had I been asked anything about it though. Never had anything been said out loud.

I was thrown off.

"Um." I flounder for something to say and she gives me an odd look. I'd always come up with an answer prior, and suddenly I was a little bit ashamed with myself. Van might not ever have slept with anyone before, and the previous night had been wonderful as he didn't make any passes in that direction. It was different from before, but at the same time she was a little bit disappointed. "It- it was all right."

I'm saved as one of the younger girls slides the door to my quarters open and pokes her head in. She's grinning. "Sesona just dumped Old Rori into the pond. She's biting Sessy's head off right now." She motioned for us to come and watch, and I smiled at her enthusiasm, picturing the event occurring as it was a normal and humorous occurrence.

"I've got to see this." Analeigh moves towards the door and Laurette follows, though I know she's just going to try and mediate the situation.

The older woman turns from the doorway. "Are you staying here."

I smile at her affectionately and nod, picking up the warm cloth in the small basin at my feet. "You go on, I'm just going to clean up than go to bed."

She nods and slides the door closed on her way out.

I drop the cloth back in the basin unused and rise to my feet, happy I put on a loose pair of slacks and tunic instead of my sleeping gown. I stealthily move towards the door, slide it open and poke my head out. There's a bit of commotion coming from further down. Laughter. Angry voices. A shrill giggle from one of the younger girls. I look in the other direction, satisfied to find it silent and still.

Carefully, I slip out of the small black slippers all the girl's wear, and step barefoot into the hall, happy that my footsteps fall deaf. Before anyone returns I half-run down the wooden floors to the bigger doors at far side of the hallway, slide them open and step through. The main part of the house lays after the outer walkway between the dancers housing and the main building. There's gardens on both sides. Ponds. Stone fountains.

I try to walk as carefully but as casually as possible, not wanting to arouse suspicion, but knowing that Asha isn't here, and neither is most of the men who live in the building. Asha and his friends are out for the night to see a show on the other side of the city and won't be back till later, stumbling and drunk.

They'd show up at some point in the dancer's quarters. Take some of the girl's to bed with them.

As predicted, the main building was silent.

The wood floors hardly make a noise as I slid along them, holding my breath as I reach the door I need. I always marveled at how alike everything was in this country to traditional Japan, just as Fanalia seemed when I first arrived on Gaea.

I slide the thick, paper door open and slip into the darkened room.

My heart seems to pound through the silence as I slid the door closed behind me. I can't help but smile as my eyes take in Asha's messy desk before the darkness takes over.

I move over towards the gas lamp in the corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------ (Van's POV)

Thirteen days couldn't go by slower than this. Especially since I had no real control in any of the proceedings taking place with the refugees and ex-prisoners of war. I was part of the post-war freedom and peace talks and council... but I wasn't suppose to have come on this mission at all.

Fanalia was slowly becoming a powerful country in Gaea, that was true... but it was still in no position to impose itself on another country, and I wasn't sure I ever wanted that to happen.

I would never allow my country to become part of another war.

Either way, I was there, and horribly bored. For the first few days I journeyed around the city, inside the palace gates and outside, towards the harbour, in the markets. Though I soon became highly disturbed by the open slavery and disgusted with the pleasure shops that more than once attempted to lure me in with talkative men and half-clad women.

Quite honestly, I wanted to go home, though didn't express this desire to Allen or the others, even though I could see the Knight's growing discontent with this country from the very beginning.

How any man could leave their country and come here was beyond me, and after meeting a good number of "high-class" men here I came to realized just what kind of men come here. The type I wouldn't want in my country.

The fact that Hitomi was currently being held near prisoner by one of these type of men made my stomach churn, but I found I couldn't keep it out of my mind.

Mostly I stayed in the Inn, counting down the days slowly until the day we would go to Asha's home and take away that girl. I still knew very little about the girl, and couldn't grasp why saving her would help Hitomi.

But I was willing to do anything to get Hitomi back.

I clutch the official document in my hand now, staring down at the fine print. At Asha's signature written with Hitomi's hand. Documentation to buy a human-being. It was absurd and horrible, but I was actually willing to look over this.

Besides, it wasn't as if the girl would be put into slavery or anything, she'd probably be sent to an orphanage in Asturia. Dryden was even talking about taking the girl into his palace to work.

Anything they could offer her would be better than where she is now anyway.

Night was falling, and I could hear distance music through the windows. Carts and rickshaws rolled by the inn. Laughter and talk reached my ears as I sat there, waiting for Allen to come back.

The entertaining was starting for the night, which meant he would be there soon.

And sure enough, a few minutes later Allen enters the room, keeping the door open he stands in the doorway and eyes me carefully.

I stand, still holding the documents, and wordlessly walk out of the inn and down the hallway.

We'll only be here for another few days. I hope Hitomi can get out soon after we take the girl away, but I know I can only hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know guys, very short chapter but I truly ran out of stuff to say. The next chapter will be a big one to make up for it :)


	9. Bending

This Slow Dance

My goodness... the last chapter was short :( this is my chance to make up for it. haha

**Chapter 9**

The whole room was a flurry of bright colors, intricate fabrics and makeup. Choking perfume that always made me feel breathless clung in the air like the heat, and I battled my way through several of the male dancers to get over to my own room, where the doors were flung open. I found Analeigh inside, touching up her face with the intricate amount of makeup she preferred for her performances. She loved dancing, and had been the one to teach me the steps, no matter how exasperated she used to get with me.

She looks up from my small makeup table, notices me, standing awkwardly in my own doorway amongst painted male muscles and flamboyant dresses and ushers me over with a grin on her face. "Asha has decided we be a bit more... exciting for this performance."

I eye the pile of makeup on the counter in front of her, and quickly shake my head. "I am not wearing any makeup."

She laughs. "This isn't for you. Asha prefers you to not wear any." She tugged on my arm and I plopped down beside her while she fussed over my mussed hair a moment. I'd been bathing earlier, and had only had time to put brush it afterward while I was preparing for everything to go as planned after I left for the performance.

If anything were to go wrong with Van coming to get Celes, it could wreck everything.

Analeigh began to hum as she combed my hair, pulling it back into a knot at the base of my neck. She had my decorative pins held between her lips and she smiled at me when she caught me looking at her. She truly was beautiful, and her personality often reminded me of Yukari which I adored her for.

After sticking the pins in the right places, she stood quickly and moved towards the door, shoving a man named Jossin out of the way from the door. "The star of the show has to prepare, and you're in the way." She bellowed it, before shoving the door shut so hard it nearly came off it's track. I stared at her while she moved back in my direction, touching her own elegant hair as if something fell out of place in the action.

"Do I have to wear something different? Is that what you mean by more exciting?"

She grinned, and reached down to hold up a mass of thin silks of all different, bright colors. I blinked at it in surprise. "Who made that?"

"Wyatt."

"Ah." Wyatt made all the slutty outfit for the performances. I was suddenly apprehensive.

...But relieved when she came closer and showed it to me in it's entirety. It was quite beautiful, with very long sleeves and extra fabric hanging from every direction. I realized my legs would be showing through strips of fabric, and maybe a good (but hopefully decent) amount of cleavage.(AN: I guess picture House of Flying Daggers) I smile faintly, and run the fabric between my fingers.

"Stand up. We need to get it on you quickly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire building seemed deserted when me and Allen pulled in. Apparently when there was a show, the entire household was involved, minus the men at the gate who let us enter after showing them the contract Hitomi had drawn up, as she instructed us to do. I was nervous the entire time the man stared down at the paper, and he looked at it so long I thought I might burst. My hand was firmly on the sword at my side, and I was desperately hoping I wouldn't have to use it.

It was a while before he passed back the sheet to us, and he smiled (in a guard sort of way I suppose) and opened the gates for us. I wondered if he just stared at the paper so long because he's illiterate.

It was eerie being in the courtyard we'd been in just 13 days ago, especially since we weren't invited, contrary to what the guards thought. The shirtless man who pulled the rickshaw settled himself down on the ground to wait, but I told him we'd be leaving shortly as I stepped down onto the cobblestones.

I had no idea what to do from here on, as Hitomi hadn't left much instructions for this point.

Allen stepped up behind me, and was the one to point out our visitor.

An older woman was emerging from the slave quarters, walking through the garden along the stone path. Her hair was graying, almost silvery in the light, and she was stooped over and hobbling slightly. She must have been a dancer at one point I figured, for she was fairly slender and tall.

Trailing behind her was a little girl.

Now I had no idea what age the girl would be, and I couldn't quite place an age to this girl, though I knew she was fairly young.

She was dressed in a simply white dress that came to her knees, which, unlike most little girls, weren't bruised, spotted or dirty in anyway. Her jet black hair fell loose along her shoulders, fairly long, and as she came closer to us, staring up at me and Allen with a different sort of look than I'd ever seen on any girl, I could see her eyes were very black as well. Or... one of her eyes.

The other eye was covered with a circular black cloth. An eye patch. I wondered how she got it.

She didn't hold the older woman's hand, or reach out to her at all. She stood, staring up at my mostly, with her arms loosely at her sides, her face expressionless.

I wondered if she were a bit slow, though the way she was looking at us seemed quite calculating and intelligent.

For some reason I didn't feel uneasy around this girl.

The older woman spoke. "You have the papers?"

I showed them to her, and she nodded. "Hitomi is a trouble maker." I marveled at the fact she knew Hitomi's real name, as all the others didn't seem to. "I hope she knows what she's doing... giving this girl to you."

"We're going to bring her somewhere better." I felt a need to stick up for myself, and the older woman's eyes narrowed.

"They always say that though, don't they."

I fell silent. I didn't know.

Allen spoke up. "We need to leave quickly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cart was filling up with the overpowering scent of perfumes again, as I huddled near the door, trying to breath in fresh air through the cracks in the wood slates. The brightly covered fabric overhead was giving everyone a red glow to their skin and hair, and it made me feel slightly sick as the cart rocked back and forth on the cobblestones.

Everyone was chatting. Excited. Supposedly there was some sort of Prince at this performance.

My mind was constantly on the Estate however. Had Van arrived yet? Were they taking Celes away?

Analeigh was speaking, and I turned my attention on her. "Asha said that we're all to go with them and the Prince afterwards. Especially you Esmeralda."

I knew what that meant, and my stomach turned over at the thought. I turned and quickly gulped air through the cracks.

"What is wrong with you?" She was looking at me strangely, but I resolutely kept my gaze on the road through the boards, my head bumping against the wood as we hit a rather bumpy patch of road. The door of the cart creaked, and opened. A young man (new to the compound) went to close it but I stopped him, gripping his arm tightly. I guess something in my gaze made him back off.

"Esmeralda, close it!"

I shook my head. My mind was reeling. Thoughts of what would came after the show filling my head till I firmly wanted to vomit. The thought of Van drifting in and out of my head till I really couldn't take it anymore.

I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here.

I stood, making them all look at me. We were the last cart in the line, and there was nothing but lantern lit streets behind us all the way back to the compound. I held myself steady on the walls.

"What are you doing."

"Leaving." My voice was quiet, but the cart seemed to suddenly get even more quiet. I knew somebody would tell on me. I knew it would happen. "Don't follow me. You can tell Asha, so you don't get in trouble, but please act like you didn't notice."

Analeigh is standing up. People make room for her.

She looks like a demon with her face paint in this red saturated world. "You can't leave."

"I can and I will." I grin at her, rather recklessly and lean out the cart, a bump in the road causes me to loose my balance and I have to step out into the street, hurrying along after the cart to shut the door behind me. I can hear Analeigh yelling "Esmeralda" over the sound of the talk in the cart before I stop running to keep up.

My heart pounds in my throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've never been at the compound with no one there before, and getting in proves rather difficult at first, before I remember my powers in my ensuing confusion and frustration. After closing my eyes and concentrating on my room inside, I open them again to find myself right back where I was just a few hours prior. My room was in great disorder since preparing for the night.

I stand there for a good few minutes, just breathing, before I get myself together and run towards the sliding doors that open into the garden. The wood makes a heavy clack against the building as it abruptly comes to a halt at the end of the track.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old woman pushes the little girl closer, and she comes quietly, mutely forward, her head inclining more and more as if she doesn't want to take her eyes off me.

I find myself bending down to be eye-level with her. I feel silly talking to her, as she so obviously doesn't want to talk back. "I'm Van... and this is Allen." I hear Allen shift slightly. "We're going to take you with us..." I trail off, unsure what to say, and turn my gaze to the older woman.

She's only staring at me rather intensely.

Holding my breath, I look back towards Celes who is still staring at me. But suddenly she moves towards me, and wraps her arms around my neck.

And I feel rather stupid, kneeling there with a little girl wrapped around my neck, not really sure what to do. Allen is the one to speak. "Perhaps she wants you to lift her, Your Majesty."

I stand, folding my arms underneath her bottom as I'd seen other people hold small children. I'd never done this before, and it felt both comforting and odd at the same time.

Celes smells like flowery soap. She looks like Asha, I notice. But still undeniably a very pretty girl.

"Van."

I turn to look at Allen, surprised at the informal addressment, as he normally calls me by title in public. He's not looking at me, however, and I turn to follow his gaze.

So does the older woman, her gruff but gentle voice speaks in a sigh. "Foolish girl..."

Hitomi is standing there. Just there... across the garden dressed in bright fabrics. The shoulder of part of her dress slipping down her shoulders which looked tanned even from this distance. I can see her shoulders rising up and down, and at realizing we're all looking at her, she turns and quickly retreats into her room.

I can hardly breath.

Quickly, I turn and hand Celes over to Allen who goes into his arms willingly enough. "Take her to the inn, I'll be there soon."

"Van..." I warning tone to his voice, but he moves and gets into the rickshaw anyway. The man driving it gives us curious looks and I'm very thankful he can only speak the native language here, and one we were not speaking. Though I knew, just to be cautious, we'd have to pay him off anyway.

Celes sits quietly in Allen's lap. I don't watch them roll away.

As I slide past the woman and start heading through the garden, she follows at my pace, something I wasn't sure she could manage, and whispered quickly to me. "You can't be here. If you're caught-"

"I need to see her."

"Foolish. You are all so foolish."

I stop, and glare her down a moment. "I love her."

She stops walking, a strange look coming over her face before fading away.

In retrospect, I suppose I shouldn't have told her that, but I was obsessed and would have done anything to get rid of her in that moment, and I felt a certain triumph when she bowed and stepped away from me, moving towards another part of the dancer's quarters.

I climb onto the parapet, noticing that Hitomi left her door open. I hesitate before stepping in, finding her standing at the other end of the room. Her eyes were wide, and I realized, just then, that she didn't go to the performance. I knew the dangers in that, and of course she did to.

"Hitomi. The show..."

"I know. I know..." She didn't seem to be completely in her right mind, as she started to pace, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "I had to see. I didn't want to be there. After the show Asha was going to..." She trailed off, stopping at the same time. "Van..."

She was looking at me strangely. Desperately, before her eyes drifted to the open doorway.

I closed it.

Suddenly she was across the room, her lips pressed against mine, her mouth attacking mine in a desperate act of owning, and I kissed her back just as intensly. All thoughts left my head as her body pressed tightly against mine, and I'm not sure how it happened, but we somehow ended up against one of the thin walls, trying to undress each other between the little space between us. Her face pulled away from mine as I pushed down the over part of her dress and tugged at the fabric around her waist, a loud gasp escaping her as her hands pressed against my chest. Slid down my shirt and underneath along the sensitive skin at my side.

I think at that point I went completely out of mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hahahahaha, cliffhanger. Dirty scene next chapter . You don't have to read it if you don't want to...

It will be up soon I promise:)


	10. Passion

This Slow Dance

le sex!

And this is why most of my stories are rated M for "mature". haha! I can't resist writing a perverted scene :P

**Chapter 10**

(Last Chapter)

Suddenly she was across the room, her lips pressed against mine, her mouth attacking mine in a desperate act of owning, and I kissed her back just as intensely. All thoughts left my head as her body pressed tightly against mine, and I'm not sure how it happened, but we somehow ended up against one of the thin walls, trying to undress each other between the little space between us. Her face pulled away from mine as I pushed down the over part of her dress and tugged at the fabric around her waist, a loud gasp escaping her as her hands pressed against my chest. Slid down my shirt and underneath along the sensitive skin at my side.

I think at that point I went completely out of mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hitomi's POV)

What was I doing? What was happening?

The only thing I could concentrate on was the way my hands moves along his hips, the way my nails bit into the soft flesh where his back curves. Only able to register the soft intake of breath he'd taken against my neck before it hissed out through his teeth. I was breathing as if running a marathon, and hardly aware I was doing so. Making myself dizzy from the amount of air going through my lungs.

I was dizzy from a sudden, extreme lust I'd never, or ever have thought to, experience.

This shouldn't be happening. We weren't home free yet.

I put these thoughts aside, unbidden as his teeth racked against my collarbone, and I heard a moan that must have been mine even though I was hardly aware of making it. His hands fumbled with my clothes. My upper layer of silks had slide off my shoulders, leaving me in the strapless part of the dress made of bright yellows and reds.

I gasp as my shoulderblades press into the wall, shooting a dull ache through me I easily ignored. He stepped away however, at the sound I'd made, but I pulled him to me again, crashing my mouth against his a frenzy of lip swelling kisses, a noise I wasn't even sure I could make escaping me as his knee slid up to press in between my legs. The dress bunched at my waist, and I longed to be rid of it. I mouthed unknown words between our lips as his breath came in short pants.

We were clumsy and frantic, and I was enjoying ever minute of it. I soon became unaware of my surroundings. Only able to concentrate on the feel of his hands running along by back, untying the ribbons holding my dress to me. His breath, hot on my neck, coming in quick gasps as I daringly pushed off the wall into him, sliding my leg between his, grinding my pelvis against him.

I looked up at his face, watching as he stared at a spot on the wall over my shoulder a moment with clouded eyes that turned dark and intense as soon as he looked down and saw me watching him. My back hit the wall again, and I cried out, but pulled him to me, running my hands down his back, under his shirt, taking the fabric away from his body. The shirt fell away somewhere in the room as I planted a kiss on his shoulder, than bit down as his knee found its way up again.

"Van..." His name slipped so easily from my mouth. Naturally. I wanted him. Completely.

His mouth moved down my neck to my collar. Bit lightly at the flesh there before gently sucking. Kissing. Moving back up to my ear while I tilted to give him better access.

I wasn't close enough.

Time was running out.

"Hurry. Van..." Another gasp as he lifted me completely, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked down at me, that intense look I used to see when we were younger. Only different now. So different.

He bent his head down to kiss at my chest. I buried my hands in his hair.

"Please. Van."

His breath hitched in his throat as he moved back up to my face, kissing me gently but rather hurriedly on the forehead as if it were an action he didn't mean to make, and he pulled back from the wall, taking me with him.

His hands were warm on my bare thighs. His body was warm against me.

My sleeping mat was covered in dress fabrics and costumes. Brushes and hair decorations, but I didn't care to sweep them off as Van kneeled to the floor. My back crashed into the softness of the feather mattress. I could feel the floor below that.

He hovered over me, a shadow in the darkness of the room. His hair looked even more wild than usual, and I happily, momentarily took in his physic. Oh how he'd changed since I saw him last.

On hands and knees he crawled over me, wrapping an arm behind my back so I had to arch up against his body. Warmth absolutely radiated from him, and I gasped from the intensity of it all.

He hadn't said a word since I started kissing him, and I knew all the while he was thinking about what the consequences would be. Asha would find out I wasn't there tonight. Obviously. I was his star in the show.

I didn't care about that now, but I could tell from the searching looks that kept showing through his own lust that he was wondering if I was thinking about it.

I moved my hands down towards his belt, noticing with amusement he still had his sword attached. He must have realized it than too, because he suddenly reached down, placing his hands over mine and unlatched the sword, setting it almost haphazardly beside the bed where all my hair ornaments sat.

He let me undo his belt and pants myself. He went back to attacking my shoulders and breasts.

"Hitomi, the performance-"

"I don't care." I said it with such forcefulness that he shut his mouth, and I pulled him to me again to open it with my own.

It was strange. To be with him like this. I never pictured it happening like this, but here we were.

When he pushed himself inside me, he paused for a minute, and breathing hard, I looked up at him. His eyes bore into mine for just a moment before he lowered his head to my shoulder, kissing my neck before putting his weight more onto his arms.

He knew this wasn't my first... he wasn't my first. Yet he kissed me gently on the forehead once more, and on the lips while he began to move over me, inside me. My breath came in great gasps with nearly every thrust, and I held onto him like he was my anchor. My last chance at anything good in life.

I knew he was.

When it ended, I felt warm all over, and lay panting there amongst my costumes and fabrics, staring up at him through the darkness. I couldn't see his face.

We were both perfectly still for what seemed like hours which was really a mere few seconds.

He sat up on his knees, and spoke for only the second time since this started. "I need you safe with me."

"Soon."

Though I knew we'd have to go through a lot more before that could happen.

He was quiet a moment, and I hear rustling so I sat up. He was putting on his pants. Snatching up his sword.

"You have to leave... soon, Van. I don't want him to catch you."

Him. Asha.

He stood, slowly and moved over to get his shirt from where it landed near the doorway. I noticed his shirt to be of this countries design.

After slipping it on, he stood there for another long moment, and I was anxiously waiting for something to happen. I kept picturing Asha marching in. Van's blood everywhere-

"Please-"

"Who's daughter is she?"

Celes. He meant Celes.

I tell him the truth.

"I don't know..."

He's quiet. "Asha's bastard daughter..."

I nod. "Yes."

"And her name."

I take a deep breath. "She had no name when I remember holding her. I called her Celes."

Vague memories. She knew nothing.

"Where did you hear it?"

"From a dream."

A good enough answer for him, because he quickly attaches his sword back to his belt and slides the door open. "How do you plan on getting away?"

I smile, knowing he must be planning some heroic moment. I wished I could go with him that moment, but knew it would only cause them problems.

They would never be able to leave the country.

"Don't worry, Van. Please."

"I can't promise you that." But he was moving across the room towards me.

"Don't." He stopped. "You need to leave. Don't come any closer, Van. Or I won't be able to let you go."

He hesitated. Turned and walked out of my room. The room was lighter for a moment from the moonlight. The lights of the city beyond the estate.

The room returned to silence and darkness as the door slid closed behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Van's POV)

I came back to the inn in a bit of a depressed mood, but at the same time felt very... alive with everything. There was no better way of explaining it. Every smell seemed somehow sharper, ever touch I made -- to the door knob, my feet against the cobblestone streets -- felt far more important somehow. Exaggerated. I was happy to come back to the room.

"Van." Dryden was sitting at the low table in the middle of the room with the little girl, who's dark hair was resting on the table top as she bent her head low to scribble on something.

The other king smiled at me, and motioned for me to sit next to him, but I didn't. I couldn't. Instead I walked over towards the low couch, realizing as I sunk into it that me and Hitomi lay here together previously.

I breathed slowly through my nose.

"So, what's her plan?"

I shake my head.

"Now that we have Celes here... we can't stay very long, Van."

I know this. It doesn't make me feel any better. "I know, Dryden."

Celes stops doing whatever she's doing and looks over her shoulder at me. I stare back.

She returns to her scribbling.

Dryden sighs and stands. "She doesn't seem to want to sleep... i'll leave her with you." He eyes me. "As you probably don't want to sleep for a while yet either."

I shake my head in answer, and look down at my feet.

He pats me on the shoulder before dissapearing into his room. The door slides shut behind me.

I sit there, and listen to the sound of him readying himself for bed until there is completely silence in the room besides the sound of Celes dragging her pencil across paper.

It goes on for some time, and I feel myself nearly falling asleep. Or something close to sleep. I come to when the cusions beside me indent from Celes little amount of weight, and turn to look at her as she shifts into a comfortable position.

She hands me a peice of paper.

"What's this?" I take it from her, look it over and find nothing completely remarkable except for a bunch of scribbles and hard to pinpoint shapes. I smile at her. "Very good." Because I remember getting such encouragement from my mother and Folken whenever I dres nonsense at a young age.

She, however, doesn't seem convinced. Her eyes bare straight into mine before a tiny hand reached across me and points at her scribbles. "This is where you go when you're sad."

I was amazed at her voice, very well put together despite her age. Mind you, I didn't even know her age.

I look down at the picture in amazement, still expecting not to see anything out of the scribbles, but I soon realize I'm staring at a tree. Or... not just any tree, the one overtop the castle of Fanalia rather childish looking still, but very percise. I turn and stare at her in amazement and touches the paper again. "Don't be sad."

I realized, that maybe her name was given to her for a very important reason. My mother's voice rang back to me suddenly in those moments when I looked into her one dark eyes, her knowing, yet innocent expression.

_"She was destined for great things..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am so evil... still not making it very clear about Celes. -laughs- all will be revealed.

Hope you enjoyed this ;)


	11. Burn

This Slow Dance

**Chapter 11**

The humming is a small comfort. A blanket that folds over me repeatedly with soft fabrics, soft gentle tones. A song I never knew from a culture I never heard about because I was a whole world away. A hand smoothes through my hair, careful of the cut along my forehead. The bruises on my arms and legs are pains I slowly shut out.

All there is is the humming. The smoothing of my hair. The gentle motherly touch with hands that hold me up to drink some water. Hands that scoop mouthfuls of nourishment into my mouth and apply fresh bandages to my small cuts.

I'm exhausted. The tune I listen to is sad. It echoes my thoughts and emotions as if I was the one making the small noises. The small hums past pressed lips or slack jaws.

I press my eyes tight together to ward of tears that threaten to fall. I remember being like this before. At some time. Some place. Small memories that seem to be part of the strange dream world you pick things out of. Sometimes I have to ask if they really happened.

"Maybe it's for the best. You should stay here. Gaea is to cruel for people like us."

Like us. Had I become one of them in the time I've been here.

Would Van want me?

Somehow I knew, through all this, he was still waiting for me to come to him.

I couldn't find the energy to go to him.

Analeigh sits across the room from my bed, watching me with a deep frown that shows her thoughts. She doesn't ever want to end up like me. She doesn't want to live her dreams if this is what happens.

She thinks I'm foolish, but it wasn't her that told Asha.

"That little girl is gone?"

I close my eyes in answer to her question. Shift into a better laying position, hiss pain through my teeth when my muscles scream at the action. No more. Don't move.

"Let her alone, child. Don't start talking about things like that right now." Laurette was ever the passive guardian. Her hands stroked through my hair again, she'd stopped humming.

My voice cracked when I spoke. "She is with them?"

"You saw it happen, didn't you?" Her voice turned rough. Angry. She'd watched the whole beating, silently from the corner.

Asha found out about Celes after he'd already rendered me motionless.

I wondered if Van and the others were leaving right now. They should leave soon.

"I don't understand why you came back here." Analeigh crossed her arms over her chest.

I didn't know why I came back either. It was stupid. Irresponsible. I'd screwed everything up.

Laurette thankfully stayed quiet about Van and me.

"Run along. You can do my chores while I'm in here."

Analeigh got to her feet. Moved out of my line of sight. I didn't bother to move my head as her footsteps crossed the floor. She exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Laurette was silent for a long time, and I felt myself sliding into sleep before she spoke again, startling me.

"You're not in the right mind set. Never have been."

A smile comes to my lips. It hurts my cheeks. "I know."

She falls silent, her hand rhythmic through my hair. Her eyes meeting mine. "Don't leave. Don't do anything to make him angry again."

I meet her eyes with a challenging look of my own, knowing I'd already made my mind up. When I felt better, I would get out of here.

I owed Van that. I owed Celes that.

"Will you still help me leave?"

She frowns deeply, and doesn't say anything, only turns her eyes away, straightening my pillow under my head.

My pendent feels warm against my chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes is unearthly quiet, her small hand clutched in mine as we stand side by side on the dock watching the preparations for departure.

I felt silly standing there when I normally would have been helping load supplies and getting everyone in order, but we'd found out that Celes has a tendency to venture off when left with someone besides Dryden or me. She'd taken quite a liking to both of us it seemed, though we could never be sure as her expressions never showed much and she hardly spoke.

When she did speak, it was usually something unexpected or surprising that slipped from her mouth in that quiet voice of hers.

I looked down at the little girl as she swung my arm back and forth with hers. She stood planted to the dock like she absolutely belonged there, wearing the little sandals she'd came to us with, and a small dress that Dryden had found in the bazaar outside the inn. I'd managed to pull her hair back with a piece of string but, much to my disappointment, it was starting to fall out all ready.

Some of the refugees didn't look all that happy to be returning I found, and I wondered what kind of life they'd set up for themselves here. No doubt many of the men had a good time... and I'm sure many of the women didn't stay here by choice. All these people we were bringing "home" after they'd run away from the troubles of their country. I couldn't help but glare at some of the finer dressed men, who bowed hastily to me in passing.

All eyed Celes curiously. I wondered what they thought of me having a little girl suddenly I didn't have before. Not good things probably.

I force myself to release some of the tension in between my shoulders, but it's been hard these past few days. Every second I expect Asha or his men to come up and cause trouble. I worry I won't be able to get her out of here like I promised Hitomi.

And Hitomi... I worried endlessly about her, knowing she probably got into trouble for skipping out on that performance. What was Asha capable of? I do know that whenever I closed my eyes I pictured him swatted a boiling hot kettle in her direction. I picture it as if she didn't stop it in midair much to my horror.

I'd never wanted to kill someone this bad since the war. And even then, I'm starting to believe that Asha tops the list over Dilandau anyway.

Celes arm stops swinging and I look down at her, only to find her looking up at me. Her one dark eye fixed on my face, the other hidden behind her eye patch. I still wondered what was under there. Did she not have an eye under there? An empty socket where it should be? A birth defect?

I didn't talk to her, simply because she didn't make a reply very often. She seemed to speak whenever she felt she wanted to and never in reply to others. I didn't see it as bad manners, but simply an intelligence that required her to think about what other people say rather then jump right into answering. Sometimes it seems that she didn't find the comment needed an answer.

Or perhaps she was just shy.

Allen approached and I turned my attention to him. He looked stressed, his eyes turning downwards for a second to the little girl at my side before returning to my face.

"Once we get everyone together, Van, we'll have to leave right away."

I nod. I'd already thought of this. "I know."

He hesitates before speaking again. "Do you think Hitomi is coming?"

I don't know. I don't know what to say.

Celes does however. "She's going to try."

Try. What did that mean?

I swallowed and turned my gaze on Allen. Final. As if Celes' words were all I need. The knight turns hesitant eyes on Celes before making a hasty bow and turning on his heel. I watch him navigate across the dock, skirting around groups of refugees and supplies that were being loaded.

I turn my gaze to Celes again, and she looks up at me just as I do. A small smile comes to her lips; something I've come to realize is rare for her.

"Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad. Just worried." I tell her quietly, moving out of the way, pulling her with me -- closer to me -- as a large man walks by carrying a small crate.

"You'll be sad later on. You're sad about a lot of things."

I frown at her, and watch as she turns to regard another man walking towards us carrying a net over his back full of a native fruit of a red colour. Celes turns back around suddenly, walks right up to my knees and holds her hands out to me, which always means she wants to be picked up.

I bend and scoop her into my arms, taking a surprised step backwards as the spot she'd previously been occupying is splattered with juices of the fruit the man had been carrying. It appeared that the bag had split and the fruit had spilt everywhere. The large man carrying them now bent in front of us, gathering the ones that hadn't broken into his arms, cursing as he did so. I gave him a dirty look for swearing in front of a little girl and moved away to a less busy part of the port.

Celes is quiet again and turns one dark eye to my face as I shift her against my hip. One of her hands clutch at my shirt, the other small arm draped over my shoulder.

She has a little bit of fruit juice on her cheek that I wipe off with my sleeve. Then stop as I suddenly replay what happened. It would have seemed like a coincidence if I hadn't ever met Hitomi.

For the first time, I actually fully consider the question of Celes' parentage. "Who's your mother?" My voice quiet.

She is quiet still, just staring at me. I resist the urge to yell at her.

"Celes… who is your mother?"

"I don't know."

I sigh, knowing that's the best I'm ever going to get out of her. It, too, occurred to me how sad it was to not know who your own Mother was and having your father be such an horrible person as Asha.

"Right…" I see Dryden standing on the other side of the dock, and head towards him, Celes falling silent again in my arms, sitting up to watch everything going on around her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I try not to pass out by the amount of blood all over the room, but my head still feels very light and not entirely from the recent beating I'd received.

Laurett stood across the dark puddle from me, along the far side of my room. As asked, she'd avoided getting blood on her to keep her out of it. I was drenched in it. My hands. Arms and torso.

It was smearing along the walls, along the floor. Speckles of spray over my mirror and on the bed.

I knew that if this crime site were to be seen on Earth, it would look staged, but I knew that Asha wouldn't look into it very much.

He wouldn't want stain like this on his hands. On his name.

The blood itself was from a boar the kitchens had slaughtered that morning.

I breathed in and out deeply to still my sickness, and ran a hand across my cheek, ignoring the sticky wetness it left there. "This should be ok. Right?"

Lauret was silent, simply staring at me.

I planted my hands on my sides, further spreading the boar's blood and took a deep unsettling my breath. Rattling in my throat. "I'm ready. I need to leave here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOC: Oh my god my little ones! This chapter suckssss but I needed to get something out! I've been so busy with essays and papers! I'm so sorry with how late this is TT-TT


	12. Release

AN: oh my god… I'm so sorry for the late reply! It was just school was ending and then summer came and I needed to look for a job, and then it was just all this other stuff in my life –sigh- I feel so bad about it! But I promise to finish up the story as soon as possible. I believe there is only one more chapter after this one.

Chapter 12

I'm not bringing anything with me, as I never accumulated anything of importance during my stay here. I came with nothing but my hospital gown, and I'll leave with nothing but the blood stained dress I'm wearing.

My heart is pounding and I feel I may be sick any moment.

Laurette is silent across from me and I breathe heavily, trying to get myself together, wondering if this is the right thing to do. The right way to go about this. I knew I needed to get away, and this was probably the most stupid idea I could ever come up with. But simply running away wasn't an option.

He would find me.

"You will go to the docks?" Laurette's voice sounds odd, and I chalk it up the fact we're both drenched in blood and waiting our fates standing here like this.

She takes a step towards me. Her hands are stained with blood that she hasn't wiped off yet.

"I'm going to the docks. If they've left already I'll…" Do what? I don't know. Can I do anything? There was the small hope that I could use the pendent that was now on my possession again. Wish hard enough to go to Fanalia, or Asturia, which was closer. Meet them there?

If the pendent still works like that. If I have enough faith left in these things.

"You're ruining everything for us."

I come crashing back to the now instantly, furrowing my eyebrows and clutching my dress with uncertainty at her words. "Laurette-"

"Do you have any idea what you're leaving will do to us? We'll all be beaten. We might be sold. Cast off into the streets."

She looks wild-eyed. Frightened. Desperate. I take a set away as she takes a step forward.

"I- I can't stay."

"You can!" She reached for me, and I'm unable to move out fast enough as her hand closes around my upper arm in a rather strong grip. I wince from the bruises already there. "The girl is out of the way, why do you need to go with them?"

I shake my head. Try to pull out of her gasp.

I can hardly believe this is happening. I expected such from others but not her. Not Laurette who has acted like a mother to me since I got here.

I feel guilty. Am I really doing them all a great harm by leaving?

"We're going to clean up this mess, and you're going to act like this never happened."

I shake my head because I can't think of anything to say, wincing again as her hand tightened around my arm again. "Laurette – you're hurting me."

She lets go, and I move away quickly, afraid she'll change her mind, my hand going up to clutch the pendent automatically.

Safety. I want safety.

"Help me clean this up." She crouches down, moving her bare hands over the floorboards as if to clean up the blood that way. Her voice has gone rather funny. Sort of shrill, wispy, as if she's dream walking, and her eyes are fixed on the floor.

I don't move. I watch painfully as she desperately wipes at the blood. Trying to soak it up through her skin, mix it with her own blood and spirit. She looks up again, and my breath catches in my throat.

"Help me."

I shake my head again, though I know it will do nothing. Give no comfort or help to this woman who is no longer listening to me. Who is no longer known to me.

Driven to desperation.

"Laurette-"

"Help me!" She stands and pulls something from her sash and I realized what is when the light catches it.

"Put that knife down, Laurette." I'm surprised by the calmness in my voice because I feel absolutely none of it coursing through me. I'm scared.

She looks at is, as if she didn't know what she was holding. I don't move until she makes a move towards me and I take a few steps back. My heart is in my throat. The blood on the floor squishes up against my bare feet. Between my toes.

I must have slipped. I don't know. But I feel a sudden pain in my tailbone and back and I'm lying facing the ceiling, and suddenly I'm fighting off Laurette who is heavier than I am and moving in frantic motions that are hard to judge.

I yell at her. Something. I don't know what words I use.

My head slams into the wood floor as she lunges at me, and my attempts to hold her off falter.

And the pain… the pain. I can't bear it. It burns and seers through my entire body until I can't breath. I don't know where the pain comes from.

Then I'm warm all over, and Laurette is gone. I'm warm and calm and quiet and I close my eyes against the light surrounding me. I hear my heart beating in this quiet. My breath coming in gasps and something thick and sticky running down my side.

My pendent is nearly burning hot against my neck.

_Van. Take me away._

I see him with wings outstretched. I smile. It feels as if I'm moving around with him, wrapped in the light and his wings and his arms. Warmth. Comfort. A slow dance that seems to last hours and hours. Years. But only really lasts a few seconds before I close my eyes and loose everything.

_Take me away._

………………………………_..---…………………………………………………---……………………………._

Celes was sitting on a small stool near the port window when I entered the room. Her hair had completely fallen out of string I'd attempted to tie it back in. Black hair like my own spilling over frail shoulders as she hunched forward to look out the window at the waves we surged past.

When we'd left the harbor, she'd been standing at the railing, watching the fish dance up and leap about at the side of the boat, as if seeing us off.

She'd smiled at me when I stepped up next to her then, but she didn't smile at me as I slipped into another chair beside her, only turned her one dark eye to me, the other still hidden. Her expression was blank, as it mostly seemed to be.

Blank or knowing. I didn't know which.

"Did you like the food Gadess got for you?"

She nods, and turns her gaze back to the window a moment before looking back. "Something happened."

I still a moment, before frowning and moving to try and get into her line of sight. Get her to look at me.

"What do you mean, Celes? What happened?"

To Hitomi. Something happened to Hitomi.

I feel sick to my stomach as my heart lurches into my throat.

She turns her gaze to me and… just looks at me. Perhaps she already knows I that I know what she means and doesn't feel the need to repeat things.

But I needed to hear.

"_What_ happened?"

She shakes her head. "If I tell you, you will be sad. You're not supposed to be sad."

I feel a sudden urge to just grab her and shake her until she tells me. Instead I grasp the fabric on my pants tightly and grit my teeth.

"Hitomi doesn't want you to be sad. She told me."

I feel tears starting to form, and I'm not sure if I should let them come or leave to somewhere where nobody can see me.

I'm looking down. I don't realize I'm no longer looking at her until her fingers touch my cheek. I am crying now. I didn't realize…

Her fingers grip my chin. Pull my face up so I may look at her.

When she's sure I have her attention she smiles. An odd smile, but one that reminds me only of Hitomi even though it isn't like how Hitomi smiles.

If I lost Hitomi, would this girl always be there as a constant reminder of her? Of what I lost?

I'm reaching out before I even realize what I'm doing; my fingers going to the black fabric crossed over her other eye. I tug on it after loosening the holds at the back of her head and it falls away so simply. Almost mockingly.

Her other eye is green.

Or not simply green.

Green. Blue. Purple. Brown. It seems to be every colour. I've never seen anything like it. It gives me chills, and I feel more tears come as I stare into it. I feel sad, happy and amazed all at once.

_She's destined for great things._

"You're crying."

A simple comment given from an observant little girl as she touches my face again. Me removing the cloth over her head didn't seem to faze her.

"I want Hitomi here. Safe."

"Yes." As if that was why everyone cried and she was agreeing with me.

"But you won't tell me what happened."

She is silent, and I bury my head in my hands as a sob escapes.

I haven't cried in so long. Not like this. Normally I would feel ashamed, but now I only feel relief.

Maybe because Celes is here, with one small hand on my shoulder, the other still on my cheek. My tears running down to her finger tips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN:

Ahhhh…this is a shitty chapter! So sorry! In my attempt to get this wrapped up I feel like I rushed this too much. –sigh- I hope it's not complete utter shit, and I hope at least some of you enjoy it :P

..It's also very short. The next chapter will be longer. It will also be the last chapter.


	13. Rest

AN: Last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story 

Chapter 13

The sea has gotten a bit rough now, and me, unaccustomed to the constant rocking and vertigo leave my bunkroom for the salt spray air on deck.

I walk along quietly, liking to think myself alone in my movements, ignoring the girl trailing behind me with a thick, rough weaved blanket through over her shoulders, her hair wiping around her in the ocean breeze. She stops moving when I stop, as if to keep her presence behind me hidden and I pretend not to notice.

…Mainly because I don't want to think about her. It's too painful because every time I look at her, I'm reminded of Hitomi.

I'd told Dryden and Allen what Celes had told me. I told them that Hitomi probably wasn't going to meet us. Dryden hadn't said anything while Allen insisted they return and get her properly.

"_She's a war hero, they can't just keep her imprisoned there."_

But I had ignored him. Gone to my small room to be alone for a while as I often did when upset. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

And I didn't want to be around Celes.

She stops following me at some point near the front of the ship. I watch from the corner of my eye – almost automatically – as she goes to the railing and stands on tiptoe so she might see over the edge of the ship. She can barely do so. All she must see if sky, a little bit dark now.

It was colder out now, but somehow still muggy so the air seemed to wrap around you thickly.

There were refugees up here. Men dressed elegantly, hankered down against the ocean wind with their family, or by themselves next to barrels. One man seemed to repeatedly be getting in the crews way, and was being told off for standing around.

There were woman, hunched over with children or in groups, heads bowed together so they may talk to one another. A great many of them didn't seem to want to talk at all. Had they gone through what Hitomi did? Were they slaves to someone?

A selfish part of me didn't care about them at all. Didn't care that we got them out of there. All I could think about was 'why did we save them and Hitomi is still back there?'

I felt guilty and angry all at the same time.

I was staring hard at a woman in plain clothing hunched over a small baby when someone spoke behind me and I turned to find Dryden there.

Over his shoulder I could see Celes, turning to watch us before moving along down the ship more, her hand running along the railing of the ship.

I'm amazed at how easily I could locate her presence, and how naturally it came to me. I find I'm glaring at her for making me like this.

I haven't spoken to Dryden since I told him about Hitomi, and he looks at me now with a strange look on his face I can't discern.

"You're angry."

I snapped. "Of course I'm angry! Why wouldn't I be?"

Dryden sighed and shook his head. He was dressed back into his regular clothing. The King of Asturia.

"Why so hot-headed with me Van, I'm merely concerned."

I deflated. Just a little bit. Mainly because I was reminded of my former self. The angry person who lays dormant in my mind. Always-there… ready to burst. I thought I could control it now.

"It… isn't fair."

Now I'm embarrassed, because I sound like a child.

"No… it isn't, but you have to deal with the now and I feel you're not doing it right."

I glare. Angrily. Venomously. "You have no idea—"

"No idea what you're going through. I know, but…" and here he motioned to Celes who was kneeling down looking at something further down the docks. For a moment she seemed just like an ordinary girl as she suddenly reached for something quickly, then stood, clapping her hands together, trying to catch something before running to the rails to stand on tip-toe again.

"…But you have this girl to worry about. What are you going to do with her? We were originally thinking orphanage, but don't you think that's changed?"

I shrug, even though it's not something I want to do. "Whoever wants to take her."

He sighed. "You don't mean that. I know you don't."

I stay silent because I know he's right.

"She's Hitomi's isn't she?"

I'm silent, before I nod slowly. It made sense… she had to be. A child with Asha…

"But she told me she didn't know whose child she was. She was telling the truth."

Dryden scratched his chin. "Well… that there is the mystery, but you need to follow your gut on this. If she is indeed Hitomi's daughter, I'm sure you don't want to put her into a nunnery or orphanage."

I shook my head slowly. "No."

"Good." Dryden smiled, an odd smile. "Problem solved then. Either you can raise her, or we can live in our palace and be raised by the women there."

I shake my head, a little bit forceful this time. No… that isn't right.

"I'll take her. To Fanalia. She can live with me."

"Suit yourself." He turns to look at Celes, and I watch his gaze turn from her to me out of the corner of his eye.

I turn away.

………………….-------------------……………..------------------………..

"Bruises all…must have… wound healing quickly though."

_What?_

I'd woken up several times before this, but never had things come into this clarity. I could never hear voices before, or make out anything in the room, only feel the soft blankets around me and the pain in my side.

My temples were throbbing now, and the pain was still there all over my body, massing somewhere in my side so that with every breath I took it nearly winded me. I smelt something sweetly strong, almost like peppermint, and something horrible coming from my right that smelt like burnt cabbage.

I couldn't place the voice, and I couldn't move my head properly to see who it was, but maybe they'd seen me open my eyes for a second because someone was suddenly hovering over me.

Blonde. Blue eyes.

I knew this person but I couldn't place them.

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

Why can I not voice anything out loud? Why can't I get my mouth to work, and my brain to form proper sentences?

Sleep. Sleep is all I know.

I swallow stuff they give me because I'm too tired to fight it off and can't find the words to protest.

If it was poison I was taking it willingly.

It tasted horrible.

I move my hands along the smooth covers. Something like silk? I was so accustomed to silk since coming back to Gaea.

_Gaea_.

Was that where I was? Or was I back in the hospital? Had I escaped from my room again and been strapped to the bed? Was that why I couldn't move?

I'd show them something. Just watch. I'll escape again.

I always do.

They seem to know my name, these people. One speaks with a really gentle voice. Quiet. She's blonde too. The other speaks with authority in a louder, more confident voice. I hear them giggle over something in the corner one time and I feel almost like I should be involved in the laughter.

Is it pointed at me? Are they laughing at me?

Poor crazy girl strapped to the bed with buckles and thick canvas.

No… even as I think it I know none of this is true. I'm not there anymore. I'm free from there.

And free from somewhere else aren't I?

Is that why I feel so relieved… but not complete.

_Where is Van? _The name I've always kept hidden within myself. The never I'll never forget.

There is someone else I'm waiting on as well… who I miss carrying in my arms.

I remember things… but I don't know if they're from a dream or if they actually happened. Memories that are so foggy you worry you've made them up… or suppressed them.

But it seems important now that I remember these things, the things that had been kept deep down inside of me. Things I didn't want to think about and forgotten because of it.

I weep as I remember. I weep because I'd forgotten, and I wonder who I should ever have forgotten it. Something so important… something that would have – should have – given me great joy and love.

I remember running my fingers over soft, new skin and burying my face into the crook of her small neck as someone pulled her from my arms.

More hot liquid down my throat. Someone is drying my face with a tissue. Laurette? No… she is no longer here.

_I'm safe from her._

"Shh, shh Hitomi. You're all right now."

It's odd to hear my real name from a woman's lips. It had been a while.

The woman turns to the other one in the room, tucking my tear stained tissue into a bowl filled with what looked like medical supplies.

"How long as she been talking like this?"

"A few days now."

A few days? Talking. I don't see the other girl. She must be by the door, out of my line of sight because it hurts to turn my head like that.

A sigh. I turned my wavering gaze on the woman. I know her.

"Where—"

She turns to me quickly, setting the bowl of supplies down on the counter close to my head before taking a seat on the bed. It dips slightly from her weight, and she reached a hand to brush hair away that had been sticking to my forehead.

"You're in Asturia."

_Asturia._

I don't remember closing my eyes, but I slept after that without any dreams.

………………………----------…………………….-------------…………………..

I can barely recall the hallway I'm walking down, all I know is my legs are carrying me on at a pace that causes people to step out of the way hastily and stare at me as I thunder past with a little black haired girl at my feet following quietly behind me.

I don't remember telling her to follow me, and I'm sure she was supposed to be in Millerna's care once Dryden explained the situation to her, but as soon as I heard Hitomi was there I didn't much care what was going on around me.

They'd arrived in Asturia and made port that morning at early sunrise, and they hadn't made it back to the palace until everything was straightened out with the refugees. An encampment had been set up for them near the edge of the city on the orders Dryden sent along ahead of us.

The ones going to be on trial for desertion came with us to the palace in two large horse drawn buggies, flanked on both sides by Asturian guards. They were men mostly in the carts, dressed in finery and looking miserable now that they were being brought back to face punishment for leaving when there was a war to fight.

Traitors. The were traitors, and I had glared at them whenever they were within my sight. I didn't care enough to watch their trials because I wanted nothing more to do with them. Some of them were said to even have been passing messages for Zaibach about the movements being made by the allied forces.

But that didn't matter now. Not anymore.

I opened up the door I'd been instructed to without knocking. It wasn't in mind right then to be polite and careful. I couldn't… there was no holding me back now.

She was there. She wasn't dead. I had thought the worse and it was a blow – though a pleasant one – to find her intact.

Or partially…

I find her lying on a large bed in the room, looking pale and withdrawn. Her skin is paler than it was the last time I saw her, the brown glow that the island had given her seemed to have worn away almost completely, and her breath was coming a bit shallow. When I stepped closer I saw that sweat beaded her forehead and she winced ever so often.

"Lord Van."

I turn to the small sound and see Celena standing there, looking at me a bit wearily… or was it pity? I couldn't tell at the moment. She performed a small curtsy and I watched her gaze move curiously to Celes who was inching towards the bed, putting her small hands on the comforter and leaning up to look at her the drained woman lying there.

"What's wrong with her. I heard she was hurt but-"

But he'd taken off before they could tell him.

"She was cut in the side. She's waken up several times now… but she seems a bit delirious. We've been keeping the fever down enough that she's not in any danger."

I nod as relief floods me and I move closer to the bed.

"She… she's been having terrible dreams. She speaks in her sleep and cries out all the time. She's in a lot of pain and we can't do much about it…"

I turn to her, my gaze sharp and she seems to shrink back a moment before holding fast.

"Will she live?"

Celena took a deep breath. "We're not sure yet, Lord Van."

Celes had pulled herself up onto the bed by this point, settling herself near Hitomi's pillow. I watched fascinated as the little girl smoothed Hitomi's hair back to look better at her face, her small fingers tracing the lines on her forehead as she winced in pain again.

"She's hurting."

I nod, not knowing what else to say, and turn away, staring hard at the wall. I want Celena to leave the room. I want Celes to leave the room… but I don't tell them too.

"She'll be ok though."

I turn to the small girl again as she turns her mismatched eyes on me, the eyepatch discarded for good. It's an eerie feeling that touches me whenever Celes looks at me like that. As if she's looking straight through me into my soul.

I don't say anything. Maybe it's too much to want to trust her words so badly.

Hitomi makes a small noise that is unattainable to my mind, and I lean forward as if she's about to wake up but her face only tightens for a moment than is still again.

"How did she get here?"

Celena's face constricted slightly as if the question was a confusing one, then she shook her head. "The pillar of light I suppose. I heard stories about your using them… and I saw her leave Gaea last time with it."

The pillar of light. Of course, I don't know why I didn't think about that before. Possibly because it seemed too easy. Why did Hitomi not mention that previously? Why hadn't she simply used it to come to Asturia earlier? Surely she could have brought Celes with her as well using it?

But then I knew that if Hitomi was able to use the pillar of light, she would have done so already.

So why was she able to use it now.

"The pendent."

I turn towards Celes who is peering up at me through a curtain of dark hair as she leans over Hitomi. She'd holding the red pendent I'd returned to Hitomi in the palm of her small hand. I'm thrown off by the fact Celes seemed to have heard my thoughts, or guessed what I was wondering about, but I don't show it, I only turn my gaze on Hitomi's face once more.

The pendent. Of course. It was made from energists… the only thing that seemed able to call the pillar of light down.

She didn't have the pendent until I returned it to her.

"She needs to rest." Celena comes forward and places a hand on my shoulder after a moment's hesitation. "Lord Van, I'll come find you when she awakes."

I shrug her hand off, and she takes a step back. "I'm going to stay here with her."

"She—"

"I'm going to stay with her."

She's quiet, and Celes is watching me now with a rather blank look on her face before her mismatched eyes turn to Celena.

"Of course… I'll get a cot set up in here for you two."

"Bring Celes one, I don't need it."

I could sleep in the armchair near the bed. Celes didn't seem to have any intent of leaving either, but she spoke up in her quiet, eerie way. "I don't need a cot."

"…Alright." And Celena left the room. I hear the small click the door makes and her feet on the stone and rugs in the hallway.

Hitomi doesn't wake up for a few days after that.

…….--------------…………..----------……………….---------------…………-------------

I'm asleep when she awakens, having fallen asleep hours before staring at Hitomi hoping to see some sign of waking. I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep until I find myself slumped over in the chair, my chin on my chest and a horrible ache in my neck and back as I move to sit upright, feeling terrible that I'd fallen asleep and lost watch.

My gaze automatically goes to the bed, and I feel a momentary shock to find her sitting up slightly, propped up with the pillows with Celes laying along her uninjured side peering at me over Hitomi's body.

I think for a moment that she's still asleep until her eyes open and I find I'm staring into those familiar pools of emerald. A jerk upward as if been shocked and move towards the bed, slowing as I move to take a seat on the edge.

"Hitomi?"

She smiles, a slow, doppy smile and she opens her mouth, possibly to speak, but closes it again. Her lips are fairly dry looking and I reach for the pitcher of water and glass sitting on the bedstand.

"Can you speak?"

She smiles again. "Yes… I haven't forgotten how."

Though her voice sounds scratchy and unused, and she swallows deeply, giving me a thankful look as she takes the water from my hand with trembling hands. I hold the glass for her, but she seems embarrassed by this and glares slightly.

I can't help but smile. She hasn't changed much.

"Thank you." She sets the empty glass back on the bedstand, nearly dropping it a second as she can't lift her arm high enough, but I don't take it from her and she seems thankful for this because she takes my hand in hers a second later.

"At least I got here."

I chuckle, feeling a floor of relief so great flood my body that I feel tears build at the back of my eyes, burning. I don't let them come though. I can't show her how scared I was.

"Yes… at least you got here."

"I'm not that late am I?"

"You beat us here actually."

She smiles and moves her other arm, which is draped over Celes, pulling the little girl closer who snuggles up to Hitomi in a child-like fashion I never expected to see from her.

"Van, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

She's quiet for a while, simply looking at me. It seems she's studying my face. Celes presses her face into her mother's side, for I'm sure now that she's her child.

"I was such an idiot."

"For what?"

"Leaving you."

I let out my breath quickly and smile, chuckle a little bit out of relief and bury my face into her shoulder. I feel her fingers lace through my hair at the back of my head as I breathe in the smell of medicine and sickness coming off her.

_She will be all right. She will._

She has to be.

Hitomi falls asleep again, her hand resting on mine and I intertwine our fingers together, as she sighs slightly in her sleep, her mouth slightly open, her hair plastered to her face, over her head like a crown.

Celes sits up with her mother's arm still draped over her and looks at me. I no longer see Asha in her at all, and nor does it matter anymore that I can see Hitomi in her either.

She's beautiful and I must take care of her.

_She will do great things._

Just like her mother.

"You are happy now?"

"Yes… I am happy."

------------………..---------------…………..---------------………….---------------……..------

AN: Ahhhh so it is done!! I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope the ending wasn't too hasty. Does she live or die?? It's up to you. Doesn't matter to me, but I know most of you will choose for her to live and that's perfectly fine with me. Either way I hope it's a happy ending. :)

Review please! I really want to hear all your input!!


End file.
